Untitled
by bluefroggy
Summary: Trory Future fic. Rory and Tristan get married after Harvard. Chapter 19 is up!!! 19 whole chapters!!! Of course that's not much, we plan on having at least 100. Anyway, R/R! SUBMIT TITLES!!!! We're still looking!!!!
1. Valedictorian

Title: This fic temporarily has no title. When you REVIEW (hint hint nudge nudge) you can suggest a title if you wish. If you do, we'll love you forever.  
  
Author: Bluefroggy (Celia and Margaret)  
  
Summary: Trory future fic. Rory and Tristan get married after Harvard.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Just to be on the safe side)  
  
Feedback? What do you honestly think? Do we want feedback or not? (If you think the answer is no, you seriously don't know us.)  
  
Author's Note: We've decided against having insane author's notes in this one, because they're awfully time consuming. We will, however, pop in every so often to say hello.  
  
Untitled  
  
Chapter 1: Valedictorian  
  
Rory has broken up with Dean. Tristan had returned at the end of Softmore year and they have been dating. Tristan went to Harvard with Rory.  
  
Rory looked down at her graduation gown. She had received a full scholarship to Harvard. Her eyes turned to Tristan standing next to her. They exchanged smiles.  
  
"Here's this years valedictorian, Rory Gilmore," the Dean said into the loudspeaker.  
  
"Here goes nothing," Rory whispered to Tristan.  
  
She stepped in front of the microphone and tapped it with a finger.  
  
"Hello." Rory said into the mic. "Four years at Harvard. It has been a lot of work." There were sounds of agreement from her classmates, "But I know that they are only preparing us for real life as adults, which will only be harder. I know that as we take as we take our next step into the world, we will remember, and hopefully make use of what we have learned. Congratulations class of 2008. Look Mom, we did it!"  
  
Lorelai smiled. Luke and little five-year-old Christopher clapped along with everyone else in the auditorium. 


	2. Graduation Party

Title: Untitled  
  
Author: Bluefroggy (Celia and Margaret) a.k.a The Cheese Meisters!!!  
  
Author's Note: Aaaaaand we're back by popular demands and we think that this time the insane authors think that the insane author's notes shall remain for good. Now in the last Chap of our fic, Rory became Valedictorian of her collage graduation. A tragedy in our world has occurred. But we don't think that we shall tell you right now. If you actually read this fic, it will pop up somewhere. Like a pop up book! Nooooow on with the show!!!!!  
  
Chapter Two: Graduation Party  
  
"Rory, I'm so proud of you, I bet I was the only mom there that was crying!" Lorelai beamed at Rory. Her eyes were still wet.  
  
"No you weren't, Mom. I saw Mrs. Smith sobbing into a tissue," Rory replied.  
  
"Excuse me Ms. Gilmore, but we need to get ready for our graduation party," Tristan said quickly.  
  
Lorelai walked away saying something like "That Tristan is an evil person."  
  
Rory and Tristan walked to their apartment. They secretly shared an apartment. If Lorelai knew it she would have a fit because 1) she thought that Tristan was an Evil Meanie, 2) she wanted to have an apartment that she and Rory would share.  
  
Rory walked up to the door to the building, pushed it open and walked up the stairs. She and Tristan always raced up to their apartment. He was taking the Elevator. She got there just seconds before Tristan. She reached into her pocket to grab her keys.  
  
"Tristan, I left my keys in the apartment. I can't open the door," whined Rory.  
  
"Allow me," Tristan replied.  
  
Half an hour later, Rory had taken a shower and washed her hair, [that had taken 10 minutes], brushed her hair, [that had taken 30 seconds].  
  
(A/N: The Music Man has stopped playing on Broadway so we're sad. This is our tragedy.)  
  
She had found something to wear, [that had taken 15 minutes], and had gotten dressed. [That had taken 4.5 minutes.]  
  
Tristan had found something to wear, [that took the 10 minutes that Rory was in the shower], had taken a shower, [that had taken 10 minutes,] had gotten dressed [that took 5 minutes,] and had gelled his hair [that took 5 minutes].  
  
(A/N: Celia feels really proud of the way she timed things. Margaret thinks it is a large poot. Poot=anything bad, evil, or annoying.)  
  
Any way, half an hour later, they were walking down the stairs. (This time Rory had her keys.) They grabbed a taxi and went to the hotel where they were celebrating.  
  
By the time they got to the hotel, they were both in bad moods. There had been a TON of traffic. Not only that but the driver had been talking about things that they didn't listen to and then quizzing them on it. After three cups of beverages, (Punch and Coffee), Rory and Tristan were ready to dance. They danced nonstop for three hours. Finally, tired and out-of- breath, they headed for the sidelines.  
  
"Rory, um-er-I-oh-well-uh… would you like some more coffee?" Tristan asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes, but I think you were going to ask me something else." Rory replied.  
  
"Rory, I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you in the hallway on your first day of Chilton. Sure, I tormented you, and called you Mary, but that was only because you were the first girl I'd ever really liked and I didn't know how to behave around you. I went to Military School, and they reformed me enough that you started to like me. Once you liked me my work was done, and I was Tristan again. Now I know how to behave, and these last five years have been the best five of my life. I have to say again, as I've said many times before, that when you were dating Dean, I nearly died of jealousy. Each time you declared your hatred for me, you ripped out a piece of my heart. I know it's rude, but the day that you broke up with him was the happiest day of my life. Seeing your smiling face when I wake up each morning makes every day, even a bad one, a special day I'll never forget. If I had a choice between you and the most beautiful girl in the world, I wouldn't have to choose, because to me, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. You know, I said the day you and Dean broke up was the happiest day of my life, but it might be bumped down to second if you answer my question correctly." Tristan got down on one knee, and pulled out a small black box.  
  
"Oh, Tristan," gasped Rory, "I don't know what to say."  
  
"Don't say anything," replied Tristan. "I love you truly and deeply. I've never been as sure about anything as I am about my love for you. I love you from the bottom of my heart. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
"What do you honestly think?" 


	3. After the Graduation Party

Title: Untitled  
  
Author: Bluefroggy (Celia and Marg), the Cheese Miesters  
  
Summary: Future Trory fic in which they get married.  
  
Last chap: Tristan proposed to Rory and she said "what do you honestly think".  
  
Authors note: So according to our calculations, our brains should be reaching Machu Picchu about now. They decided to take a one-way trip to Peru to visit the Incas. Of course, they left over three hundred years ago so it took them awhile. Do you that Machu Picchu is the capital of the Inca place. Well while we are waiting for our brains to write to us, (if they remember) we had better get on with our fic!  
  
Chapter 3: After the Graduation Party  
  
"I think yes." Tristan replied.  
  
"You think correctly!" Rory said. Tristan jumped to his feet.  
  
(A/N he had been kneeling in case you don't remember. Of course, we might have forgotten to tell you. That might be because our brains are in Timbuktu. They just e-mailed us to say hello.)  
  
He kissed her passionately and placed the diamond ring on her finger.  
  
"Tristan," Rory said.  
  
"Yes" Tristan replied.  
  
"You still owe me COFFEE!!!!!" Rory persisted. Tristan burst out laughing. After all, he had promised her a cup of COFFEE.  
  
~*~*&*~*~  
  
Rory woke up in the middle of the night. The phone was ringing. She looked at the caller ID and saw Lorelai's cell phone number. She lifted the phone to her ear.  
  
"Hello," she said groggily.  
  
"Hello there, Valedictorian! I just heard that you are marrying Tristan. Why didn't you tell me?" Lorelai's happily annoyed voice at the other end of the line questioned.  
  
"I meant to tell you Mom, but I thought that you would be asleep so I didn't call you."  
  
"And you could call Lane! Who says that I can't find things out for myself, eh! Lane called me to congratulate me on the fact that you were getting married to Tristan! How could you not tell me! You know I wouldn't have minded if you woke me up!"  
  
"Well sooorry! I was going to tell you tomorrow." Rory hung up.  
  
The phone rang again.  
  
"Don't think that you can get away from me missy, I know all your numbers." Lorelai snapped. Rory hung up again.  
  
The phone rang again.  
  
"What, Mom," Rory yelled.  
  
"Sorry. You don't have to yell. We're not finished though, I'm calling tomorrow morning."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Rory hung up.  
  
~*~*&*~*~  
  
"Rory did someone call repeatedly last night?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Yep. My dear Mother," Rory replied. Tristan winced.  
  
"I was afraid she'd call."  
  
The phone rang. Rory pushed the speakerphone button.  
  
"Hello, young lovers, wherever you are," Lorelai sang.  
  
"Mom we're on speakerphone so Tristan is going to talk as well." Rory replied, ignoring her mother's obnoxiousness.  
  
"Hello Ms. Gilmore," Tristan said cautiously.  
  
"And hello, Mr. DuGrey," Lorelai said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Ok Mom, what do you need to know?" Rory asked.  
  
"First, I'd like to congratulate you. Now that that's done, WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME BEFORE??????????????"  
  
"Ms. Gilmore, Please stop yelling. I told Rory not to call you because it was late. I asked her not to call anyone but she called Lane. You see, we got back here at quarter past twelve," Tristan said.  
  
"And what do you say to defend yourself Rory?" Lorelai questioned.  
  
"Mom, it was really late when we got back here. Tristan told me not to call you because it was late. We know how you hate to be awakened from your slumber."  
  
(A/N: Rory and Tristan are lying. In case you've forgotten, or we didn't tell you, A. they got back at 10:30. B. They didn't want to call Lorelai because they were afraid of this.)  
  
"I wouldn't have cared, this is more important, Luke could've picked up the phone, you could have left a message and Luke was still at the diner. But did you? Nooooooo. You guys are mean," Lorelai said very fast.  
  
"Ms. Gilmore, all that matters is that we are getting married. Nothing you can do can stop us. Honest to God, we would have called you this morning." Tristan said.  
  
"Oh all right. But that means that I should wait at least a day before I start to harass you." Lorelai grumbled.  
  
"Bye Mom."  
  
They hung up.  
  
"Next time we do something, we call my mom before anyone else." Rory commanded. 


	4. Big Preparations

Title: Untitled  
  
Author: Bluefroggy (Celia and Marg), the Cheese Meisters  
  
Summary: Future Trory fic in which they get married.  
  
Last Chap: Lorelai is mad because they told Lane before her.  
  
Author's Note: Readers, friends and most of all, FANS!!!!!!!!! Welcome to the latest addition in talk show history. Only this time, you have to read it!!!!!!!! Not only is this an insane talk show, but it is the fourth chap of this fic!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Big Preparations.  
  
Rory and Tristan were sitting at the kitchen table. They were looking happy as they would if they had decided to live in Stars Hollow for a month.  
  
"How about this?" asked Tristan as he handed Rory a piece of paper.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Lucas G. Danes  
  
Request the honor of your presence  
  
At the marriage of their daughter  
  
Lorelai Leigh Gilmore  
  
To Tristan Janlan DuGrey  
  
At 5:00PM  
  
~Monday, 9/28/07~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Regrets call (203)555-4321~"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tristan read.  
  
"Hey that's pretty good, Tristan." Rory replied.  
  
"I typed it so we can fax to your mom who can give it to your grandparents who will put it on a nice card."  
  
"That's pretty intricate, but I think we can pull it off. Oh yeah, we have to fax it to the inn so we can get it to my mom. And any way... I forgot what I was going to say so forget it," Rory said while pondering what she was going to say. "Oh yeah. If this is going to be a formal invitation, it would have to be more like this." Rory made some changes and handed the invitation back to Tristan. It read:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Mr. and Mrs. Lucas G. Danes~  
  
~Request the honor of your presence~  
  
~At the marriage of their daughter~  
  
~Lorelai Leigh~  
  
~To Tristan Janlan DuGrey~  
  
~At Five o'clock in the afternoon~  
  
~Monday, September twenty-eighth, two thousand and seven~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Regrets call (203) 555-4321~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You know what I mean." Rory said.  
  
"Yes, but how come they don't have to say your last name but they have to say mine?!"  
  
"It's because my parents are the ones who are sending the invitation."  
  
~*~*&*~*~  
  
Rory climbed into the passenger seat of Tristan's SUV. They were driving down to Stars Hollow for a couple of weeks. They were also going to have a conference with the other two generations of the Gilmore family.  
  
"Ok, so we're taking I-95 south till Hartford and then you're in control." Tristan told her.  
  
"Fine with me," Rory replied.  
  
"Then we're off!" Tristan announced.  
  
~*~*&*~*~  
  
Rory, Lorelai, Tristan, Luke, Chris, (Little Christopher) Emily and Richard sat around the dinner table. They were waiting for the food to be served. As he had done with Dean Many years ago, Richard was firing questions at Tristan.  
  
"What do you intend to do for a career?"  
  
"I want to be a lawyer."  
  
"What kind of law would you practice?"  
  
"Corporate law."  
  
And so on.  
  
Rory, Lorelai and Emily were talking "operation wedding" as Lorelai put it.  
  
"I think that a small wedding at the gazebo in town would be nice." Rory said.  
  
"Nonsense. What about all the old friends of the family?" asked Emily.  
  
"I agree with Rory. Only I also agree with you too, mom." Lorelai said.  
  
"I have an idea," mumbled Chris.  
  
"What is it, honey?" Asked Lorelai.  
  
"Why don't they get married at the gazebo and everyone watches outside and then they go to the inn and have a big party," Chris said.  
  
"That's a good idea, Christopher," exclaimed Emily.  
  
As they were all talking and laughing, nobody noticed Luke leave the room and head for the kitchen. He came back five minutes later carrying a plate of food for Chris, who had been complaining about how hungry he was.  
  
~*~*&*~*~  
  
At the beginning of July, Rory, Emily and Lorelai went to look for wedding dresses. They were looking at Hartford. As they left the third store, they ran into,  
  
(A/N: can you guess whom without looking? Sorry for interrupting, after all our brains are in Timbuktu.)  
  
Dean. He had a new girlfriend and was visiting her. He and Rory looked at each other without acknowledging each other.  
  
"Dean, what a surprise." Lorelai grinned.  
  
"Hello." he replied.  
  
"We're shopping for Rory's wedding dress."  
  
"How pleasant. Who are you marrying Rory? Jess?" He asked Rory.  
  
(A/N: he said this because Rory had dated Jess at one point and had broken up with him after three days.)  
  
"No. I'm marrying Tristan. You know, `the boy from Chilton.'" Rory replied.  
  
"Well, happy marriage. If you will excuse me I have an appointment." And Dean hurried off. 


	5. Here Comes the Bride

Title: Untitled  
  
Author: Bluefroggy (Celia and Marg) The Cheez Miesters  
  
Summary: Future Trory fic in which they get married.  
  
Last chap: Rory and Tristan make Perorations for there wedding.  
  
Author's Note: if we decided to be utterly and totally CRUEL, we wouldn't put any spaces in this next chap. Unfortunately, it is against the law. Actually, it isn't but it would probably make our computer explode! Only a couple of problems, A) NO MORE FF.NET!!!!! B) WE COULDN'T WRITE ANY MORE CHAPS OF ANY MORE FICS!!!!!!!!! Well, then you'd be rid of us. Now by now you are definitely regretting the fact that we are I-N-S-A-N-E = INSANE. We'll tell you why. Because we are geniuses for the fact that we right great chaps of great fics. Only you have to put up with these nutso A/N at the beginning of each chap.  
  
Chapter 5: Here Comes the Bride  
  
9/25/2007  
  
Tristan walked through Stars Hollow. He would be living there after his wedding. He walked past Doose's Market and Ms. Patty's Dancing School. He walked into "Luke's Diner" for a cup of coffee and a chat.  
  
He didn't really know his step-father-in-law-to-be. He sat down at the counter.  
  
"Hey Tristan! Come sit with us!" Paris, Madeline and Louise were sitting at a table across the room.  
  
"I'll be back later," He whispered to Luke who was pouring him a cup of coffee. "I've got to escape this." He jerked his head at the three girls waving at him.  
  
~`~`~`~`as this happened`~`~`~`~  
  
Rory and Lane were sitting at in the center of town. They were holding mugs of coffee. Talking about the wedding. Lane was the only bridesmaid (To Emily's great disapproval).  
  
"I can't believe that Paris, Madeline and Louise are coming. Mom said that they called just last Friday and then changed their minds. I mean, how behind the times is that. And I sent them each about 1,000 e-mails." Rory snapped.  
  
"Well you're lucky that they called." Lane replied.  
  
"Still they could have just not called and it would have saved us so much time."  
  
Lane shrugged.  
  
-----------------9/27/2007  
  
Rory spent the whole day with Emily and Richard and Tristan at the Diner. When Tristan got home, Lorelai had taped a note to him on the fridge. It read;  
  
"Tristan, Rory is spending the night at my parents. She says that she loves you and that she is excited.  
  
-Lorelai"  
  
9/28/2007 (A/n: for those of you who DIDN'T read the last Chapter, this is the WEDDING DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Rory was shaken awake by Emily. Her face was full of excitement.  
  
"Wake up Rory! We have to get your make up on. I will show you what is proper for a wedding." She Beamed.  
  
"Yes Grandma. I'll be up in a couple of minutes." Rory replied groggily.  
  
"Be in my dressing room in fifteen minutes." Emily said.  
  
~`~`~`~`Time passes`~`~`~`~  
  
Rory sat at Emily's Dressing table. Looking at the white face powder and red lipstick. She was being pressed by Emily to have a massage in an hour.  
  
~`~`~`~`as this happens`~`~`~`~  
  
"Tristan! Get up!" Yelled Luke.  
  
"I'll be up in a Second Luuuke..... "Tristan Mumbled as he fell asleep again. Luke sighed.  
  
"Atten...TION!" Luke yelled. Tristan yelped and jumped out of bed. He thought that he was in military school again.  
  
"Don't do that!" He bellowed when he realized that he was saluting Rory's bedroom wall.  
  
"I had to. You wouldn't get up. So I stretched my mind to make you do just what you just did. GET UP. And I think you forgot, because you said that you'd be up at 5:30 to take a jog, IT'S YOUR WEDDING DAY." Luke pointed out. Tristan yelped again and pulled open the door. He ran to the bathroom to Take a shower, wash his hair and do other stuff. He came out an hour later as Rory was starting her massage.  
  
~`~`~`~`@ 2:58`~`~`~`~  
  
Rory stood in the dressing room with Lane, Lorelai and Emily. They had all just arrived and were drinking cups of coffee. Luke and Chris were keeping Tristan company. Lane was admiring the wedding dress when she spilled a drop of coffee on it. The other three jumped to their feet.  
  
"Lane, you..." Emily began.  
  
"Oh no. Lane don't worry about it. We'll think of something." Rory interrupted.  
  
It was lucky that there was a plastic cover on the dress that none of them knew about.  
  
~`~`~`~`@3:30`~`~`~`~  
  
Tristan, Luke and Chris were sitting outside of the Gazebo on the steps. They were all dressed in tuxedos.  
  
"Chris why don't you go and wait in the diner? You'll find Mommy, Grandma and Rory there. Maybe even Lane!" Asked Luke.  
  
"Ok, Daddy," replied Chris.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Meanwhile.................  
  
While bringing the Dress over from Emily and Richard's, Rory and Lane had discovered the plastic cover. That caused a great relief. They pulled the car in front of the diner. Rory got out first quickly followed by Lane, Lorelai and Emily. The Diner was closed for this purpose. They drew the shades of the diner. Chris pulled open the door just as it started to rain. Rory looked as though she would cry. Fortunately, Lorelai had ran behind the counter and picked up the phone.  
  
(A/n: Get prepared for a one-sided phone call! We've been obsessed ever since, as a small child, Margaret wrote one in one of her earlier stories.)  
  
"Hello, this is Lorelai Gilmore. Well my daughters wedding is today and it's an outdoor wedding only it's raining. Can you give us a set of white tents? Thanks! Ok bye. Huh? Oh Stars Hollow Connecticut, at the Gazebo in the center of town. Bye."  
  
"Don't worry Rory. Lorelai just called a tent agency. You needn't cry." Emily whispered to Rory.  
  
Lorelai and Lane took out the wedding dress. Lorelai gave Chris $18.00 do with what he wanted. He ran to Dosee's before it closed. Then Lorelai put up a booth behind the counter. (You know the kind that is made of cardboard) Rory got undressed and with the help of Lane and Lorelai, Slipped into her wedding dress. Emily and Lorelai were wearing their fancy dresses. Next, Lane changed behind the booth. She was in her dress as Chris came into the diner.  
  
He handed everyone something. To Lane, Lorelai and Rory he handed "Sweet Tarts" and to Emily he handed a fat free chocolate bar.  
  
Lorelai pulled on her coat and hurried outside as a truck filled with the tents were unloading their cargo. She was going to the florist to pick up the flowers she and Rory had chosen for the wedding.  
  
(A/n: Chris is the Ring bearer and Chris's "girlfriend" Anna is the flower girl!)  
  
~`~`~`~`@4:30`~`~`~`~  
  
Tristan and Luke watched as long white tents unfolded around them. When it had started to rain, they had retreated to the gazebo which had been previously decorated. Guests were already beginning to come. Tristan saw his parents smiling at him.  
  
~`~`~`~`@ 5:00 (A/N: WEDDIN' TIME!!!!!)`~`~`~`~  
  
The next thing that Rory remembered was walking down the aisle. The ceremony seemed to take less than a second. All that was really clear was murmuring "I do." And Tristan repeating after her. She remembered how passionately she had kissed him and he her. She also remembered someone yelling (it sounded oddly like the cruel Jess,) "Hey, it's stopped raining."  
  
That's it! More soon. We want at least 2 reviews before we upload it tonight. 3 and we'll upload it even sooner! 


	6. The Reception

Title: Untitled  
  
Author: Bluefroggy (Celia and Marg) The Cheez Meisters.  
  
Summary: Future Trory fic in which they get married.  
  
Rating: PG (maybe PG-13 later)  
  
Content: Really just kissing, and maybe a couple curse words.  
  
Last chap: They got married.  
  
Authors Note: Stuff has occurred. This chap is really COOL so read it carefully. Well you know that everyone is happy because it is just so. We aren't sure how long this fic will be but the chaps (as you can see) can be short or long. HEHE they're generally short.  
  
Chapter 6: The Reception  
  
The reception was clearer in Rory's mind. She sat at a long table at the Independence Inn.  
  
While they were waiting for dinner to be served, Lorelai's cell phone rang and she walked outside. She came back about five minutes later looking pale. She whispered something in Luke's ear and he dropped his glass of water. He looked as though he had swallowed an apple whole.  
  
(A/N: Ok, so we don't know what that looks like. But we have Imaginations.)  
  
"Lorelai," he whispered, "can I talk to you outside for a moment?"  
  
"Sure," she said. She was beginning to recover from shock, and she had a slight smile on her face. Luke got up and they quietly slipped out of the reception room into the lobby.  
  
"Lorelai, I don't know what to say," he said to her, still in shock.  
  
"I don't either, I mean, I totally didn't expect this," Lorelai replied.  
  
Chris, who had realized that his parents were gone and become worried, now entered the lobby as he overheard the end of what Lorelai said. "Didn't expect what?" he asked innocently.  
  
Lorelai looked at Luke. "Sweetie, why don't you wait until we tell your sister, and then you'll find out together and it'll be fair," suggested Lorelai.  
  
"That's not fair! That's the unfairest thing I ever heard!" cried Chris, nearly in tears.  
  
"Chris, remember that being fair is like sharing. Even though it's not always fun, it's something you have to do. Now go finish eating, I need to talk to Mommy."  
  
"Okay, fine!" he said and stormed back into the dining room. He couldn't hold back the tears any longer. He began to sob quietly. As he walked by Rory's chair, she heard sniffling. She turned around and saw Chris, his eyes full of tears and his thumb in his mouth.  
  
She picked him up and set him in her lap. She gave him a great big hug and a kiss. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked sympathetically.  
  
"Mommy has news and she won't tell me, cause she says I have to wait until everybody else finds out too so that it's fair. I hate fair! Fair is so unfair!"  
  
"Oh, come on, now, honey, I'm sure Mommy will tell you when she thinks the time is right. And I'm sure it will be something that will make you happy." Rory did the math quickly. `The phone rang,' she thought, `and Mom looked pale when she came back from talking. When she told Luke, he almost choked. They left the room to talk, and now she won't tell Chris until she tells me and Tristan and everybody else. AHA!' Rory smiled, and turned back to Christopher. "Very happy," she finished. She knew just what "ailed" her mother. She lifted Chris off her lap. He wiped away his tears, with, to Rory's dismay, the sleeve of his suit jacket.  
  
Rory tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked up at her. "Chris, sweetheart, that jacket cost Mommy and Daddy a lot of money. You don't want to ruin it, do you?"  
  
"Yes," answered Chris. "Mommy ruined today, so why shouldn't I ruin the jacket?" He was really angry.  
  
"Chris, just do it for me, please, do it for Tristan!"  
  
Chris really liked Tristan. "Okay!" he said. "But only for Tristan." He walked away to sit down.  
  
Rory turned to Tristan. (A/N: This part is really ominous and symbolic and we think it rox!) "Tristan," she began a bit hesitantly, "I know this is kind of random, but are we ever going to have kids?"  
  
"Definitely sometime, Rory. I don't know, but when we do, I know you're going to be a really great Mom." 


	7. The Honeymoon

Title: Untitled  
  
Author: Bluefroggy (Celia and Marg), The Cheez Meisters  
  
Summary: Future Trory fic in which they get married.  
  
Rating: pg (maybe pg-13 later on)  
  
Content: Really just kissing, maybe a couple of curse words.  
  
Last chap: Something is ailing Lorelai  
  
Authors Note: I bet you were worried about us. Well we're back and hopefully  
  
You won't be worried anymore. We'll tell you why. We have eyes and spies everywhere. There is nothing you can hide from the Cheez Miesters! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, we'll stop! We know what's ailing Lorelai!! Neener Neener Neener!!!!!!!!!!! That's classified info. In other words, that's for us to know and you to find out. Neener Neener Neener!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 7: The Honeymoon  
  
It was past midnight by the time Tristan, Rory, Lorelai, Luke and Chris could climb into their cars and head home. Chris had refused to fall asleep but did. They were so tired. Tristan and Rory were leaving on their honeymoon tomorrow.  
  
~*~*&*~*~  
  
Lorelai woke up to hear Chris sobbing into the pillow next to her.  
  
"Gone. All gone. Now I will never know the secret," he sobbed.  
  
Lorelai looked at the clock-radio near her bed. 1:39 AM. they had gone  
  
"Chris, baby, don't cry. Don't cry," Lorelai whispered trying to soothe Chris. "I can't tell you the secret because everybody has to find out together. It's not fair otherwise, and we always want to be fair. If nobody was fair, then the world would be a big, mean, coffee-less mess." No sound came from Chris. She figured he was giving her the silent treatment. "But if it means that much to you, I'll tell you the secret. Okay, Chris? ...Chris?" She looked over at him. He was fast asleep. `He looks so peaceful,' she thought. She put her arms around him, and fell asleep, fairly peaceful herself.  
  
~*~*&*~*~  
  
Rory pulled her suitcase off the baggage unloader thing.  
  
(A/N: you know, those things that go round and round that you want to sit on and go around.)  
  
she whipped her cell phone out of her pocket.  
  
"(203) 555-4321," she muttered.  
  
(A/N: ONE SIDED PHONE CALL!!!!!!!!!!!!! YIPEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
"Hello, Mom? Hi it's Rory. Yeah we got here ok. No it's ok. Really. ... WHAT!! Mom, I suspected that, but--No, I promise not to tell Tristan. It'll be hard, but I'll stop myself from doing it. What about Chris? Oh really? Mom. Come on. I don't believe you. Oh, I get it, that's really cute. Well, I'll talk to you soon! Okloveyoubye."  
  
"Calling your mom?" Rory jumped. Tristan was standing behind her.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"What were you talking about?"  
  
"Stuff. Chris is in a cranky mood. And he refuses to put on his pants,"  
  
"Do you mean that literally?"  
  
"Every word of it," said Rory matter-of-factly.  
  
"Lord help your parents," replied Tristan sympathetically.  
  
"My thoughts exactly." 


	8. Meetings and Greetings

Title:  Untitled

Author: Bluefroggy

Summary: Future Trory fic in which they get married after Harvard

Rating: pg (Maybe pg-13 later on)

Content: Mainly kissing, maybe a couple of curse words.

Authors Note: Hi, we're back again.  Incase you haven't noticed, we're really mean.  We're not always this way, it's just that we're in satanic moods.  If you want us to become nicer, then review our fic.  Or, if you want to make us EVEN happier, look up Crazygirl09 and read Celia's fic, then look up Tvrox and read Marg's fic.  That'll make us really happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  

           Chapter 8: Meetings and Greetings

Rory and Tristan were waiting at the Hartford airport.  They had no access to a car because Luke had driven them.  They were beginning to get annoyed.

          "He should be here already.  We've been waiting for over an hour!" Rory exclaimed.

"Well, there could be traffic," said Tristan mildly.  Rory sat down on a bench and put her face in her hands.  

The brown jeep pulled up in front of them.

"I'm really sorry that I'm late.  I had to stop for gas three times and there was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much traffic"

"Thanks Luke.  I'll take care of the baggage," said Tristan. 

~*~*&*~*~

About half an hour later, they arrived home.  Luke went inside, and brought out Lorelai and Chris.

"Tristan, Tristan, Tristan, Tristan, Tristan, Tristan, Tristan, Tristan, Tristan, Tristan, Tristan, Tristan!" (A/N: This is Marg's personal favorite part) yelled Christopher as he ran forward and jumped into (A/N: guess who?) Tristan's arms.  

"Oof," said Tristan as Chris came in for a landing, or rather a crash landing.

Lorelai walked forward at a normal pace (compared to Mr. Tristan, Tristan, Tristan's) and hugged Rory.  

"Hey, babe, good to see you again.  Long time no see!" 

"Yeah, Mom, I missed you too!  But anyway, we should get back to our apartment."

After quick goodbyes, Rory and Tristan walked home to their small apartment just a few blocks away from Luke and Lorelai's place.

~*~*&*~*~

          The next morning, Rory and Tristan were eating breakfast.  All of a sudden, Rory made a face.

          "Rory?" said Tristan.

          "I don't feel too good," said Rory as she rushed into the bathroom and promptly threw up.  She came back out with a very similar expression on her face.  "Probably all that gross plane food," said Rory.

          "That's not what I think," replied Tristan.  "Think Bahamas."

          "Oh, Tristan…" gasped Rory.

          "Rory, you…."

          "We don't know yet," answered Rory.

          "We've got to find out," said Tristan.  

"Can you go to the store?  I'm not feeling very well."  On that note, Rory rushed back into the bathroom and continued her previous activity (A/N: It was too gross to write out again).  Tristan, rolled his eyes, picked up his coat, and walked out the door.


	9. The Doctor's Orders and Christopher's La...

Title: Untitled

Author: Bluefroggy

Summary: Rory and Tristan get married after Harvard.

Rating: pg (but maybe pg-13 later on)

Content: Mainly just kissing, maybe a couple of curse words.

Last Chap:  Something is ailing Rory!

Authors note:  Howdy folks!  We is the rootin' tootin' buccaneers from the Arctic Circle!  But just so you know, we can't think of what our note should say, so until next time, watch "Ripley's Believe It Or Not"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 9: The Doctor's Orders and Christopher's Lament 

~*~*&*~*~

Tristan and Rory sat in the waiting room at the gynecologist's office.  The sound of rain against the window told them that it had started to rain.  The door opened.  Lorelai walked in shaking an umbrella.

"Lorelai?!"  Tristan gasped.  Lorelai looked shocked.

"Hello, Mr. And Mrs. DuGrey. What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked.

"We would like to know the same thing."  Tristan muttered.

"That is none of your Beeswax, Tristan DuGrey!"

"It is my business because you're my mother-in-law."

"Well I shan't tell you."

"Rory can you help me?"  Tristan begged his wife.

Rory wasn't paying attention.  She was looking out the window.  When she turned around, the receptionist handed her a mug of coffee.  She took it and returned to her gazing.

"Rory!"  She ignored Tristan.

'I'll have them work it out themselves,' she thought.

"Excuse me Mrs. Dugrey, I'm ready for you."  The doctor was standing in a doorway.  Rory stood up.  And walked towards him.  Tristan didn't notice that she was gone.  He kept on arguing with Lorelai.

~*~*&*~*~

That Friday night, they didn't have the famed "Grandparents" dinner.  They were away on vacation.  Lorelai invited everyone over to their house.  She had big news planned but didn't know that Rory also did.  She was cooking a big dinner (with lots of help from Hamburger Helper and such like things).  Rory was helping her in the kitchen, being very quiet.   Tristan was playing with Christopher and Luke was on his way home from the Diner.  Soon Rory left to gather everyone to the table.  

They all talked and laughed very convivially (A/N: oooh, big word!) for a while.  When dessert was served, Lorelai and Rory both stood up and simultaneously clinked their spoons against their glasses.  All became quiet, and the two women looked at each other.

"I have news," they both said.  Rory smiled at Lorelai, and Lorelai smiled back.  "I'm pregnant," the said at the exact same second.  Rory smiled at Lorelai, she had already known this.  Lorelai looked at Rory with wide eyes.  She ran over to Rory and gave her a hug.  "My baby's having a baby!" she exclaimed.  (A/N:  We feel like we've heard this line somewhere, but we can't remember where, so we're using it and taking no credit for making it up.)  They hugged tightly and Lorelai walked back to her seat.  

"And," she continued, "I'm having twins."

Chris looked at her bewildered.  "What's happening?"

"Oh, Chris, you're pretty confused, aren't you?" said Lorelai. 

"Uh-huh," answered Chris.

"Well," said Lorelai, "Rory is going to have a baby."

"And," put in Rory, "Mommy's going to have two babies, so you'll have a little brother and a little sister, or two little sisters, or two little brothers."

"But I hate babies!" shouted Chris, upon which he burst into tears.  "You're all so mean, why did you have to go and have lots and lots of them?"  He ran upstairs sobbing loudly.  He slammed the door to his room, the old spare room.

Rory and Lorelai stood up together and said simultaneously, "I'd better go talk to him."

"No, I will, he's pretty mad at you two right now, you guys are the ones responsible for producing these babies," said Tristan.

"Hey well, you guys assisted in their creation!" contradicted Lorelai.

"No, Mom, let Tristan go.  Chris doesn't know, and shouldn't, at the age of five, that Luke and Tristan had any role in the making of these babies.  Chris likes Tristan, and if anyone can console Chris at this point, Tristan can."  Tristan walked out of the room and made his way up the stairs. 


	10. The Question

Title: Untitled  
Author: Bluefroggy (Celia and Marg) aka The Cheez Meisters  
Rating: PG 13  
Content: Kissing, maybe some swearing, and, in this chapter, where babies come from!  
Summary: Trory future fic. They get married after Harvard.  
Author's Note: We personally think that this chapter is really, really, really, really, really, really FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just as chapter 6 was ominous and symbolic, this one is POSITIVELY HILARIOUS. At the moment, that's all we have to say. BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah. We won't post the next chapter until we have ten reviews, because we're not getting many reviews, and we're afraid that everybody hates our fic. Now we're really done. BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Chapter 10: The Question  
  
Tristan knocked on Chris' door. "Go away!" shouted Chris.  
  
"It's me, Tristan, will you please let me in?" pleaded Tristan.  
  
"FINE!" yelled Chris. He came and opened the door. Tristan picked up Christopher and walked over to Chris' bed. Tristan sat Chris in his lap.  
  
"Now, Chris, why are you so angry that Rory and Mommy are having babies?"  
Chris sniffed. "Because everybody loves babies. When Mommy has her babies, she and Daddy will forget all about me. And then Rory will have her baby and you and Rory will forget about me too. And I'll be all alone. And nobody will love me. My birthday will come and I'll get no presents. Christmas will come, and I'll get no presents. Then one day I'll get locked in the bathroom, and I'll call and call for help, but no one will ever come, all because of the STUPID BABIES!"  
  
"Chris, where did you learn a word like stupid?" asked Tristan on a reflex, rather than comforting Chris like he should have.   
  
"You taught me, Tristan!" Tristan winced at his mistake. "But that's not the point. The point is that nobody will care about me anymore."  
  
"Everyone will always care about you, Chris. We love you, and you have a special place in our hearts. We have to love the new babies, too, because everybody needs love to survive. But we have enough love to go around, and you'll always be our extra-special Christopher." Tristan gave Christopher a big, warm hug, and kissed Christopher on the forehead.   
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where do babies come from?" asked Christopher. Tristan grew very pale.  
  
"I think I hear Rory calling. I'll be right back." Tristan walked out the door and after closing it, ran down the stairs. He ran into the kitchen where everyone was cleaning up.  
  
"Did you talk to him?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"He" Tristan stammered, looking quite pale.  
  
"Yes?" Lorelai encouraged.  
  
"He" Tristan became paler.  
  
"Yes?" Rory asked.  
  
"He"   
  
"Yes?" Questioned Luke.  
  
"H-he asked t-the question" Tristan stammered as he fainted. Luke gulped. Rory and Lorelai looked at Luke.  
  
"What's 'the question'?" they demanded.  
  
"Where babies come from," Luke said, terror in his voice.  
  
"Oh my God," said Lorelai.  
  
"Help," said Rory palely but calmly. Lorelai and Rory walked upstairs while Luke went to get a cold cloth for Tristan's forehead.   
  
They walked into Christopher's room, where Christopher was sitting on his bed, looking at his favorite book, The Little Engine That Could (A/N: If you haven't heard of this book, you're really odd. Just remember, "I think I can, I think I can, I think I can") He looked up.  
  
"What are you doing here? Where's Tristan? Are you going to tell me where babies come from? Cause if anyone knows, you guys should," said Christopher.  
Lorelai and Rory blushed.   
  
"Well," answered Rory, "it's really quite simple. All that happens is that the stork comes and brings the baby."  
  
"That's not what Wyatt told me!" cried Christopher. (A/N: Wyatt is Sookie and Jackson's son. He's also five, we just didn't mention him in the first story.) "Wyatt told me that a Mommy and a Daddy sleep naked together and hug and kiss in bed! And the Daddy's body tells the Mommy's body to make a baby, and the more the Mommy and the Daddy love each other, the more babies the Mommy's body makes!" exclaimed Chris.  
  
Lorelai and Rory looked at each other, and each one knew that the other was thinking, 'We've got to talk to Sookie." 


	11. Talks Between Friends

Title: Untitled

Summary:  Rory and Tristan get married after Harvard.

Rating:  pg

Content:  Mainly just kissing, maybe a couple of curse words.

Disclaimer:  own Chris but NO ONE ELSE.  The wb owns em.

Authors note:  Howdy folks.  Hola.  Bonjour.  Dia Dhuit.  Salaam Ali.  Shalom.  Kon'nichi Wa.  Greetings, Earthlings.  Buon Giorno.  Marhaba.  Jambo.  Namaste.  Privet.  Ni Hao.  Salvete.  Alô.  G'day.  Guten Tag.  Hi.  Hello.  Ok, we'll stop now.  This is a cool chap because …  oh yeah, we can't tell you.  But you'll find out soon.   By the way, if you're wondering, the order of the places our "Hello's" were from are: Texas, South America, France, Ireland, Arabia, Israel, Japan, Mars, Italy, Egypt, Kenya, India, Russia, China, Ancient Rome, France (again), Australia, Germany, USA, and USA.   

Chapter 11:  Talks Between Friends

Rory and Lorelai were walking to visit Sookie.  It was a peaceful summer day and they were talking about the coffee that they had had that morning.

"Rory!  ROry!  RORy!  RORY!!!!!"  Someone yelled after them.  

"LANE!!!!!  How are you?  This is so cool!"  Rory said enthusiastically, because she hadn't seen Lane since the wedding.

"Lorelai, do you mind if I steal your daughter for a while?"  Lane asked.

"No problem.  We'll be fine on our own," replied Lorelai.

"Ok, Lorelai, I think you need coffee too." Lane laughed.

"Nope.  I'm perfectly sane.  Probably a whole lot saner than you." Lorelai had a comeback for everything.  Lane looked puzzled.  "Do the math," said Lorelai with a twinkle in her eye.  She walked away.  Lane looked at Rory with her eyebrows raised.

"Do the math."  Rory grinned.  The walk to Luke's diner was almost silent.  Lane let Rory order two cups of coffee and finally, Lane spoke.

"Is your Mom…"  Lane began, but trailed off.

"Not just…" Rory half-replied.

"You mean she…"

"And…"

"You…"

"Yup."

"Woah."

"Wait, are we still talking about the same thing?" said Rory with a puzzled look on her face.

"I don't know."

"What were you talking about?"

"I was talking about you and your mom…"

"Being pregnant."  Rory finished.

"Yeah.  Both of you?"

"Yup, but Mom's having twins."

"That is so cool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  But I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Henry and I…"

"Yes?!"  Rory thought that she knew what was going to happen.

"Henry and I are … we'regettingmarried."

"Oh my god, Lane!!! Congra- oh, I guess it's best wishes to the bride until after the wedding!!"

"Thanks."

~*~*&*~*~

Lorelai pushed the doorbell on Sookie's door.  She waited five more minutes before ringing the bell again.  The door was opened by Wyatt, Sookie's son.

"What are you doing here?"  He asked.

"I'm here to see your mom."  Lorelai replied.

"Oh.  MOOOOOOM.  IT'S LORELAI!!!!!!!"  He yelled making Lorelai flinch from the volume of his shout.

"LET HER IN.  I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN."  Sookie called from upstairs.

He led Lorelai into the kitchen and left.  Lorelai sat in the kitchen and waited for Sookie.  Finally, she came downstairs.

"Lorelai! Why are you here?"  Sookie smiled.

"Actually, it's our sons."  Lorelai replied.

"What about them?"

"Well, this weekend, Chris asked what sex was.  He said that he found it out from Wyatt.  Sookie.  When did you tell him.  This isn't appropriate for kids their age.  How did Wyatt find out?"

"It's not like I told him that he could tell Christopher.  And I didn't tell him.  Jackson did.  He thought that Wyatt was the right age.  But I thought that Jackson told him not to tell anybody."

"He also put a crazy idea into Chris's head that having a baby means that you won't be loved by your family anymore."

"Well, I'm sure that neither Jackson nor I told him that."

"Well, I gotta go.  I'll see you at work tomorrow."  And with that, Lorelai left Sookie to her own bewildering thoughts.

~*~*&*~*~

Tristan sat on his bed.  He had just gotten a phone call that greatly disturbed him.  Well, he hadn't really answered the phone, but he had heard it on the answering machine.  It had been Dean.

"Rory.  I know that you're married to Tristan, but I think that he's bad news.  I think that you should run away from him.  Bye."

Tristan had just gotten out of the shower and had been very upset.  

'Our life is none of Bag Boy's business!  He and Rory broke up a long time ago.  And how did he get this number.  We're not publicly listed yet!' Tristan thought.  He deleted the message.

~*~*&*~*~

Rory was walking home, when she heard Lorelai calling behind her.  She waited for her mother and then they talked.

"Jackson told Wyatt about sex," Lorelai said heatedly.

"Lane and Henry are getting married," grinned Rory.

"We're having twi… oh yah, you already know that."

Rory laughed.  

"Let's have a cup of coffee."

"Not a bad idea."  And they turned around and walked to Luke's.  


	12. Problems Solved Or Not

Title: Untitled  
  
Author: Bluefroggy  
  
Summary: Rory and Tristan get married after Harvard  
  
Rating: pg (Mainly just kissing, maybe a couple of curse words)  
  
Disclaimer: We only own Wyatt and Chris. DON'T SUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Authors note: DON'T SUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oops, that's for our disclaimer. We'll just cut and paste. Oops again. We copied and pasted. Ahhh well. Who really cares? But any way, we believe that this may be that last chap. NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why would we stop?! Gilmore Girls RULES!!!!! Where you lead, I will follow. Any where that you tell… g-d, when will we stop breaking into song?!!!!! So we'll get down to business. DON'T SUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yah, R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! + Trory + L/L= OUR FIC Chap. Twelve!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S. If you don't R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R, We'll turn you into cookies and WE'LL EAT YOU UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (and we mean it.)  
  
Chapter 12: Problems Resolved… or Not  
  
Rory and Tristan pulled up in front of Emily and Richards's house. They knocked on the door. And a new maid opened the door.  
  
"Hello. Welcome to the residence of Richard and Emily Gilmore. May I help you?" asked the maid.  
  
"We're here for dinner," Rory said.  
  
"How shall I announce you?" said the maid.  
  
"Can you tell them that Mr. and Mrs. DuGray are here," Tristan said.  
  
"OK. Come in," the maid said.  
  
They waited in the entryway.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore, Mr. and Mrs. Danes, Mr. and Mrs. DuGray are here." She nodded and Rory and Tristan came in.  
  
"We beat ya babe." Lorelai grinned.  
  
"Juliette, you can tell Marjorie to fix dinner," Emily said.  
  
"Yes, madam," said Juliette.  
  
While Tristan began a conversation with Richard and Luke, Rory noticed that Chris was pouting.  
  
"What's wrong, honey?" she asked.  
  
"Send the babies back. I do-ont want the-em," he sobbed.  
  
"Grandma, can Mom and I take Christopher outside?" asked Rory.  
  
"Very well."  
  
Lorelai and Rory left holding Chris's hands.  
  
"Honey. We love you. Why would you think that we would ever let you get locked in the bathroom? You are the only one like you in the whole world. And we love you," Lorelai explained.  
  
"You do now. But you won't when the babies come. You'll love them more than me," Chris cried.  
  
"Chris, that isn't true. Babies need a lot of care. But we will still have time for you. When you were a baby, you needed the same amount of care," Rory said.  
  
"I was never a baby," sobbed Chris.  
  
"No you weren't. Please, try to undersand." Lorelai said.  
  
"NO!!!" Christopher screeched and he ran into the living room. Lorelai and Rory followed him. But he ignored them. He was sitting next to Tristan.  
  
"Dinner is ready," announced Juliette. Everyone followed her into the dining room.  
  
~*~*&*~*~  
  
Later on, everyone was sitting waiting for dessert.  
  
"So Grandma, what should we name our babies?" Rory asked Emily.  
  
"What babies?" Emily replied.  
  
"Mom, you were supposed to tell her." Rory snapped at Lorelai.  
  
"It slipped my mind… I forgot… Don't hurt me!" Lorelai defended but cracked under the glares of Emily and Rory.  
  
"I was going to tell you at dinner. Honest. I was," Lorelai begged.  
  
"Then why didn't you?" Emily asked.  
  
"I… er… I … well… I forgot."  
  
"Well, there never was a better time to tell me than now," said Emily.  
  
"Grandma, I'm pregnant."  
  
"Well congratulations, Rory!" Emily smiled.  
  
"And I'm having twins," added Lorelai.  
  
"Congratulations to you too, Lorelai, you two certainly will busy these next few months."  
  
"Daddy, can you… HIC tell Mommy… HIC that I'm tired… HIC and I want to go home… HIC?"  
  
"Emily, do you mind if Lorelai and I take Chris home?" asked Luke.  
  
"Very well. The dessert is taking too long anyway." Emily said.  
  
As Lorelai and Luke drove back too stars hollow, Chris was silent and was asleep when they had arrived home. 


	13. Parental Controls Or Lack Thereof

Title: Untitled  
  
Author: Bluefroggy (You should know our names by now.)  
  
Rating: pg (Mainly just kissing, maybe a couple of curse words.)  
  
Disclaimer: WE ONLY OWN CHRIS AND WYATT. DON'T SUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Authors Note: Now its time to turn you into cookies and eat you with a mug of steaming milk. We can be nice if we want, but we want cookies. If you don't want to be eaten up, 1) R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/ R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/ R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R, 2) BRING US LOTS AND LOTS OF COOKIES. Guess what R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/ R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/ R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/ R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/  
  
+ TRORY + L/L+  
  
UTTER INSANITY=OUR FIC Chap 13  
  
P.S. THIS IS A COOL CHAP!!!!!!  
  
P.P.S. THINK HOW THIRTEEN IS SIGNIFICANT.  
  
P.P.P.S. YOU GUESSED IT.  
  
P.P.P.P.S. UNLUCKY THIRTEEN.  
  
Chapter 13: No Parental Control-Or Lack There Of  
  
Rory was flipping through a catalog. Tristan was reading the paper. It was a peaceful morning. Until…  
  
RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rory jumped to her feet. Tristan grabbed the phone.  
  
(A/N: ONE SIDED PHONE CALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
"Hello, Tristan DuGray speaking," Tristan said. He suddenly turned very pale. "WHAT!!!! NO WAY!!!!! Yah I'll tell Rory. Yah I'll look. Bye, Lorelai."  
  
"What was my mom calling about?" asked Rory.  
  
"Chris ran away. Last night. Lorelai is frantic. She's called the police. We have to find him. He's only five."  
  
"Yah. We HAVE to find him. I'm calling Lane." Rory said grabbing the phone out of Tristan's hands.  
  
(A/N: ANOTHER SIDED PHONE CALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
"Hi Lane. It's Rory. I need you to call me, it's an em… hi Lane. Yah. A REAL emergency. Yah. Chris ran away last night. Yah, we did have dinner with grandma and grandpa. He must've gone afterwards. YAH!!!!!! DUH!!!!! Tell everyone you meet on the street. Yah bye."  
  
~*~*&*~*~  
  
(A/N: There will be A LOT!!!!!!!!! Of one sided phone calls. As you know, we love those!!!!!!!! So we're just going to put all of the exclamation points right now.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. We think that that IS enough. FOR NOW. If we could have our way, there would be at least thirty lines.)  
  
"Hey, Sookie. It's Lorelai. Have you seen Christopher? Yeah, well, if you see him… ok, bye."  
  
BEEP-BOP-BOOP-BEE-BINK-BOOP-BEEP  
  
"Hey, Mom. Have you seen Chris? He ran away last night after dinner. Yeah if you see him, you know my number. Bye."  
  
BEEP-BEE-BOP-BINK-BINK-BOOP-BOOP  
  
"Hi Taylor. It's Lorelai Gilmore. You knew who I was. Oh. Well have you seen my son, Chris? Well, if you see him, can you bring him to Rory's or just pop him into the diner? Thanks, Bye."  
  
Lorelai had been calling people non-stop for about three hours. She had had seventeen cups of coffee and would have had more, only Luke wouldn't let her. He thought it was hazardous to her health. So, she had mournfully wandered the streets of Stars Hollow asking everyone she saw if they had seen Christopher. She was wondering what to do when she realized that she had work!!!!! She had completely forgotten!  
  
She had climbed into her jeep, and drove off.  
  
She scanned the rode in search of Chris. He wasn't anywhere.  
  
Lorelai began to cry. Where could he be?  
  
~*~*&*~*~  
  
Rory was sitting with Tristan in their car. They were combing the streets and so far, they hadn't found anything and they were hungry and grumpy. They parked outside of Luke's. Rory suddenly saw a little head. It was Christopher's!  
  
She ran but was soon out of sight. He had turned down a street that Rory didn't know about and she had lost him. Annoyed and worn out, she returned to Luke's. Tristan had ordered her food and a cup of coffee.  
  
"What was that about? You just, disappeared." asked Tristan.  
  
"I could have sworn that I saw Chris. So I went after him," Rory replied.  
  
Tristan nodded and began to eat. Rory did the same. A few minutes later, Luke came by with an extra cup of coffee. As Rory drank it, she felt a little push in her stomach. She ignored it. 


	14. Found in the Knick of Time

Title: Untitled  
  
Author: Bluefroggy (Celia and Marg) The Cheez Meisters  
  
Rating: pg (Maybe a couple of curse words but mainly just kissing)  
  
Disclaimer: WE ONLY OWN CHRIS AND WYATT. HOW SAD. :,( However, we find some consolation in the fact that we ALSO own the babies-to-be. :)  
  
Authors Note: So we had Chris run away. So what. WE GUARANTEE THAT HE WILL BE FOUND OR YOUR MONEY BACK. WEARETHINKINGTHATINTHISCHAP, YOUWILLNEEDTOPUTUPWITHTHIS. OR NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
This chap is REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY short compared to some of the previous. R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R  
  
Chapter 14: Found in the Knick of Time  
  
Lorelai pulled up outside of the inn. She walked to the desk. The phone was ringing.  
  
"Michel, the phone." Lorelai said.  
  
"Yes, it is ringing. Why should I get it? You weren't on time. You weren't doing your job. So why should I?"  
  
"Damn it, Michel! I'm not in the mood for this! Just get the goddamn phone!!! My son ran away last night and I'm in a frenzy to try and find him!"  
  
"Well, you don't have to blow up. Independence Inn, Michel speaking." Michel snapped before picking up the phone. Lorelai shook her head and went into the kitchen to find moral support from Sookie.  
  
"Well?" Sookie asked expectantly.  
  
"Nothing. I'm-one sec." Lorelai's cell phone was ringing.  
  
(A/N: ONE SIDED PHONE CALL!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
"Hello? Oh hi Tristan. What?! She did?! Oh, too bad. You're at Luke's? Did you tell him? All righty then. Thanks for the update. Give Rory my love. Buh-buy." Lorelai ended her phone call. "Rory saw Chris."  
  
"What?! She did?!"  
  
"Yup. But he out ran her."  
  
"Oh, too bad. Are they at Luke's?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Did they tell him?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"All righty then. Thanks for the update. Give my love to Rory. Buh-Bye"  
  
"Sookie, stop it. I'm in really crappy mood."  
  
"Ok." Lorelai left the kitchen.  
  
"OuCH!!!!!!!" The piercing screech filled the lobby. Lorelai looked and saw…  
  
(A/N: DUN, DA-DUN DUN, DUUNNNN! Ya know, like the weirdo scary music.)  
  
Chris. "Honey, don't worry, Mommy's here." Lorelai picked up Chris and hugged him. She walked behind the counter and dialed Luke's number. 


	15. More Talks Between Friends

Title: Untitled  
  
Author: Bluefroggy (Celia and Marg) The Cheez Meisters  
  
Summary: Rory and Tristan get married after Harvard  
  
Rating: PG (Mainly just kissing, maybe a couple of curse words)  
  
Authors Note: Ok, so… we welcome you to submit a title. Cause we really need one. Ya know how we said that we would probably have about 30 chaps? Well, change of plans. We will try to break 100 with this fic, and we'll try not to have any major intervals of time pass, for example: 2 years later….we'll just have normal intervals, like, say, a chapter every two weeks.  
  
Last Chap: Lorelai found Chris and dialed Luke's phone number. We must assume that they spoke and that now the whole gang is at Luke's for lunch.  
  
1 Chapter 15: More Talks Between Friends  
  
Lorelai, Luke, Chris, Rory, and Tristan were seated at Luke's having lunch. Lorelai wasn't eating her burger, she didn't look very happy.  
  
"Lorelai, what's wrong? Isn't that what you asked for?" asked Luke with a concerned look on his face."  
  
"Well, you know…" began Lorelai, "I could really use some……Pickles and Ice Cream!"  
  
"Oh boy," said Rory, "looks like your cravings that come along with pregnancy are kicking in."  
  
"I'll say," put in Tristan.  
  
"GET ME PICKLES AND ICE CREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Lorelai. Luke left to get the pickles and ice cream.  
  
Chris sniffled. Tristan turned to him. "Chris, my man, what's wrong?"  
  
"They….it….everybody's gonna forget me!" cried Christopher.  
  
"Sweetie, no they're not. Even if Rory and your Mom and Dad are taking care of the babies, I'll still be here, because there will be three babies and four grownups, so that leaves me left over for you. We can do all the fun stuff we always do together. And plus, the babies need you, you have to help take care of them, and teach them all the stuff me and your dad taught you, like how to throw a baseball, or how to play Monopoly, or…"  
  
"Or how to fake burp?" Chris grinned.  
  
Tristan laughed. "Or how to fake burp," he conceded.  
  
"Okay!" said Chris, brightening a bit. At that moment, Sookie and Wyatt came in. Chris ran over to Wyatt and they began to play.  
  
"Lorelai, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Sookie.  
  
"Sure thing!" They walked outside.  
  
"Lorelai, I really don't understand why I'm so nervous to tell you this, but I am, so I'm just going to spit it out and get it over with. Lorelai, I'm pregnant," blurted Sookie.  
  
"COOL!!!!!!!!!! Want some pickles and ice cream?" asked Lorelai giddily.  
  
"Umm, no thanks," replied Sookie, somewhat disgusted. "Also, Wyatt wants Chris to go to the park with us. Is that okay?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead, bring him back to our place by dinnertime."  
  
Sookie, Wyatt, and Chris left for the park. About ten minutes later, Lane entered Luke's. She looked as if she'd swallowed and apple whole. (A/N: Remember chap 6!!!!!!!)  
  
"Hey, Rory, come over here for a sec!" called Lane. Rory walked to the entrance.  
  
"What's up?" she asked.  
  
"Well, um, er…" Lane gulped. "Can I borrow your Baby names book?" asked Lane shyly.  
  
"NO WAY," said Rory loudly but calmly.  
  
"YES WAY," answered Lane in an identical tone.  
  
"But you're not married yet," said Rory. "What will your mother think?"  
  
"We're going to elope," replied Lane, "the weekend after Halloween. We want you, Tristan, and Chris to come with us. Tristan's going to be our best man, you'll be the maid of honor. Chris will be the flower girl….boy. It'll be a small, simple wedding with just the five of us."  
  
"Umm…okay," replied Rory.  
  
K, that's it! R/R and yes we know we're obsessed with babies, and yes we know this is really OOC, but hey, it's in the future, they could change. R/R! 


	16. SHES, Lorelai, and An Unusual Encounter

Authors Note: We think that you get the point with the rating and the authors. So we won't put it anymore. It's just a waste of time for us to type. In this chap, Rory and Tristan actually interact. Isn't that AMAZING?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We mean, they did before, but outside of the fic. And they did during earlier chaps. So with no further a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a. Oh yeah. If you don't understand ANYTHING, Read our previous fic. It's called Looking Back, Lorelai Style. And now, with no further ado, THE MAIN ATTRACTION. Oh yeah. Dean does turn up in this chap. But. Not for long will he be pursuing Rory's-er-ear.  
  
Chapter 16: SHES, Lorelai and an Unusual Encounter  
  
Lorelai walked quietly down the stairs. She walked through the kitchen. Quietly, she opened the door to Christopher Danes' room.  
  
"Chris, honey. It's time to get u-" she whispered.  
  
Chris was sitting on his bed, fully dressed, holding a twelve-subject binder.  
  
"I'm not going," He snapped.  
  
"Yes you are," Lorelai replied.  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Do you want me to force you? You are going to school."  
  
"NO. I WON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE MEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA TELL DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Chris, you will go," Lorelai said, calmly, trying not to loose her temper.  
  
"I won't"  
  
"Will"  
  
"Won't"  
  
"Will"  
  
"Won't"  
  
"Will"  
  
"Fine. But only if Tristan will take me!"  
  
*~*&*~*&*&*~*&*~*  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
Tristan grabbed the phone. Lately, Dean had been calling, none stop and he didn't want Rory to know.  
  
"Hello?" He said, groggily.  
  
"Bible boy. I want to talk to Rory for the last time. Either give her the phone or don't," Dean yelled at Tristan.  
  
"I don't have to. In fact, I don't want to. It's not like it's important. I've heard your messages. You think that I'm bad for her. Well. She would tell me if something were wrong." Before Dean could answer, Tristan hung up.  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
"What?!!!!!" Tristan snapped.  
  
"Sheesh. I didn't realize that you'd yell. Jeez." Lorelai said.  
  
"Sorry. It's just that I've just had a very annoying phone call. I thought that he might be calling back. And I wasn't yelling."  
  
"Yes you were. But anyway. Chris refuses to go to school unless, you take him."  
  
"No, I wasn't. I was snapping."  
  
"Well, will you come?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be over in say, ten minutes."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Buh-Bye."  
  
Tristan was up and dressed in the next two minutes. He hurried into the kitchen where he saw Rory, reading the paper and sipping a mug of coffee.  
  
(A/N: INTERACTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Breakfast at Luke's at nine thirty?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Sure. Where are you going?" Rory replied.  
  
"To drop off Chris, he won't let your mom take him."  
  
"Ok. See you soon."  
  
Tristan bent and kissed Rory, passionately (A/N: This was Celia's work. However, I am EXTREMELY proud of this scene, especially the exclamation points!!!!!!!!!!). He stood and left.  
  
~*~*~*+&+*~*~*~  
  
Tristan stood outside of Lorelai's house. Lorelai, half dragging, half carrying, a sobbing Chris out of the door.  
  
"TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! TRISTAN!" he screeched, leaping from his mom's arms ran for Tristan. Lorelai didn't let go of her son, pulling him back.  
  
"He's here to take you to school, not be strangled," Lorelai said. She tossed Tristan the keys. "Can you drive?" she asked.  
  
"Of course," he replied, catching the keys. He opened the back door of the jeep and picked Chris up and put him in. He then closed the door and opened the door to the drivers seat.  
  
"Lorelai?" Tristan called.  
  
"Sorry," Lorelai said as she emerged from the house, "Can't come. Gotta wait for the coffee to finish being made."  
  
"Ok."  
  
It took several minutes to get Chris to stop yelling "TRISTAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" at the top of his lungs. But when even Tristan covered his ears, he became quiet. He was silent the rest of the drive.  
  
  
  
SHES (Stars Hollow Elementary School), was a small brick building in the center of town. Chris looked excited as he ran up the steps. Tristan followed him up the steps and took his hand. They found the kindergarten, on the second floor. It looked like a welcoming place.  
  
On the door it said, "Welcome SHES Kindergarten! Rachel, Grace, Peter, Christopher, Samantha, Michael, Phoebe, Jenna, Haley, Andrew L, Alexander, Wyatt, Brian, Claire, Andrew R, Jacob, Emma." Each child's name was painted on an apple, and all the apples were on a giant tree.  
  
"Look, there's my name!" cried Chris.  
  
"That's right, Chris! And look, there's Wyatt's name, too. Looks like Wyatt's gonna be in your class." He turned the knob, pushed the door, and led Chris into the room.  
  
Immediately, a smiling teacher greeted Christopher and Tristan. "Hello! My name is Miss Sassani! It's so nice to have you in our class! What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Christopher Gilmore Danes. I am five years old, and my birthday is November 16. I live at 21 Cherry Street, and my phone number is-"  
  
"Chris…" interrupted Tristan.  
  
Ms. Sassani smiled. "That's very good that you know your address and phone number, Christopher, that way if you ever get lost, you can find your way home easily." She turned to Tristan. "And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Tristan."  
  
"Are you Christopher's father?"  
  
"Um, no, I'm his brother-in-law."  
  
Ms. Sassani looked as if he'd swallowed an apple whole. "His brother-in- law?"  
  
Tristan looked uncomfortable. "Yes, his older sister, Rory, who's seventeen years older than he is, is my wife. Umm, it's kind of a long story, but I doubt Lorelai—that's Christopher's mother—will mind if I tell you. Just as long as it remains between you and me. Lorelai had Rory, my wife, at sixteen. Sixteen years later, Lorelai married Luke, Christopher's father, and they had Christopher. Lorelai is currently expecting twins. Rory and I were enemies in high school, but then in college we fell in love. We married right after graduation, and Rory is now pregnant. When I moved to Stars Hollow, Christopher and I became best buddies. Right, Chris?"  
  
"You bet!" Chris grinned. On the other side of the room, a girl called Chris.  
  
"Hi, my name's Emma, want to play with me? I'm making a block town."  
  
"Okay!" Chris ran over to the block corner and began to play happily.  
  
"I better go now, Ms. Sassani, I can tell he's in good hands. Have a good day, Chris!"  
  
Tristan left. Ms. Sassani called the class to order. She began to call the roll. (A/N: We know this is tedious, but we want to show off the names we made up. Also, three of these names have hidden meaning, if you can figure out all three, we will give you a prize.)  
  
"Okay, girls and boys, when I say your name, just say 'here!' Rachel Aniston?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Grace Benjamin?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Peter Chapman?"  
  
"Here! But call me Pete."  
  
"Christopher Danes?"  
  
"Present! Oh, and I'm called Chris." Ms. Sassani smiled.  
  
"Samantha Davis?"  
  
"Here! Call me Sami."  
  
"Michael Doose?"  
  
"Here! But I'm Mike."  
  
"Phoebe Harding?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Jenna Izumi?"  
  
"Here! And everybody calls me Juju, I don't know why."  
  
"Haley Klaus?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Andrew Littleton?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Alexander Lollbert-Chu?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Wyatt McAllister?"  
  
"HI!"  
  
"Brian Mitchell?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Claire Mitchell?"  
  
"Here! And Brian's my brother."  
  
"Andrew Rothschild?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Jacob Stein?"  
  
"Here! It's Jake."  
  
"Emma Thompson?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
_________________________  
  
Meanwhile, out in the hall, as Tristan was leaving, worried because he was late for breakfast with Rory, he bumped into a tall, brown-haired man. "Bag Boy? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just dropped off my daughter, Emma. Don't look at me funny, I married my wife when I was eighteen and we had her. It wasn't a mistake. Anyway, I only want to reach Rory so we can be friends, I'm serious. And anyway, why are you here? Don't tell me you got Rory pregnant without letting her go to college!"  
  
"No, I'm dropping off Christopher, Lorelai and Luke's son. And I think I might just have to let you get along with us, because Christopher and Emma were fast friends. But I have to go now, call us sometime to set up a dinner date. Bye!" Tristan rushed (A/N: we DO mean rushed) off to Luke's.  
  
*~*&*~*&*&*~*&*~*  
  
"You are thirteen minutes, seventeen seconds and -…- three no four milliseconds late," Rory said from the counter.  
  
"I'm sorry. There was a time when Chris screeched so loudly that he nearly deafened me," Tristan replied.  
  
"So now you're blaming my little brother?" Rory teased.  
  
"No. I'm blaming his vocal cords."  
  
"So you're blaming him."  
  
"Ok. I am."  
  
"Haha. I am triumphant."  
  
"And, I ran into um, an—old friend—dropping of his kid. So Luke, can I have scrambled eggs and toast?"  
  
"And what to drink? Coffee I presume." Luke said.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Hello, Lukey." Lorelai came through the door.  
  
"Hi," Luke responded.  
  
"Two mugs of coffee please." Lorelai pleaded with puppy-eyes.  
  
"One." Luke said, firmly.  
  
"But I want two."  
  
"One."  
  
"Please!!!!!!"  
  
"No. You have one at home. Remember what the doctor said? Two cups in the morning, two cups at night and two cups at noon."  
  
"Mom can only have six cups of coffee?" Rory asked Luke.  
  
"Not really. I just tell her that to keep her healthy. She doesn't like to talk about it which is why I'm whispering." Luke whispered to Rory and Tristan.  
  
"Mom. If the doctor said, you should."  
  
"FINE. Rory I thought that you would support me." Lorelai complained as she handed Luke the other cup. "Can you at least warm it up for me?"  
  
*~*&*~*&*&*~*&*~*  
  
About an hour later, Lorelai was sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Today was the day she could find out the sex of her twins. Luke had refused to come, as he hated doctor's offices in all forms, so Lorelai was there alone.  
  
"Mrs. Danes?" the receptionist called. Lorelai put down her "Fit Pregnancy" magazine and walked into the room. The doctor did the sonogram. When the doctor was finished, she spoke up.  
  
"Lorelai, would you like to know the sex of your identical twins?"  
  
"Yes, I would."  
  
"You are having two little girls."  
  
Lorelai smiled. "Thanks, doctor!"  
  
*~*&*~*&*&*~*&*~*  
  
Tristan stood outside of SHES when Chris came out. He was crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tristan asked him.  
  
"No –HIC- Home –HIC- Work –Hic-," Chris replied, in tears and hiccoughing as he tightly hugged his twelve-subject binder.  
  
"Chris, believe me, by the time you're in college, you won't want homework anymore. Just trust me. Now let's go to your dad's diner and get you some lunch." When they arrived at Luke's, Lorelai and Rory came running out the door.  
  
"I'm having two girls!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lorelai yelled. Luke came out, and everybody hugged, even Chris, who by now had gotten used to the fact that he was going to have twin sisters, and was not going to get locked in the bathroom.  
  
Hey, it's us again. We are proud because that chap was quite long. By the way, SHES is such a cool acronym we just can't get over it! NOW, R/R! 


	17. Happy Birthday!

Author's Note: We have gotten some pretty good ideas for a title. But WE NEED MORE, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW. OR WE WILL TURN YOU INTO COOKIES Ok. Now that that is over with. That is what will become of you, if, you do not we will put you in our closet for safe keeping.  
  
Chapter 17: Happy Birthday!!!  
  
  
  
Rory arrived at SHES to pick up Chris promptly at one o'clock. Ms. Sassani was supervising the children in the playground. Emma, Mike, Chris, and Wyatt were playing tag. Rory walked up to Ms. Sassani.  
  
"Hi, I'm Rory DuGrey, I'm Chris' older sister, I'm here to pick him up and bring him home."  
  
"Oh, sure, Mrs. Danes called and said you'd be coming. Your husband told me about your large and complicated family when he brought Christopher to school on the first day."  
  
"Hey, CHRIS! Come on, we've got to go home!" called Rory. Chris didn't respond.  
  
"Looks like he wants to play a little bit longer. So, this gives me a chance to strike up a conversation with you. How long have you been teaching?" asked Rory.  
  
"This is my first year. I came here straight out of college."  
  
"So you're just my age. Imagine that, my brother's teacher is the same age as his sister."  
  
"What about you, do you have a job?"  
  
"Well, um…" Rory blushed and looked down.  
  
Ms. Sassani laughed. "I see you'll have quite a time-consuming job in a few months."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So Ms. Sassani…"  
  
"Call me Maria."  
  
"Maria, would you like to have dinner with me and Tristan some time?"  
  
"I'd love that, how kind of you."  
  
~*&*~*&*~*&*&*&*~*&*~*&*~  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
~*&*~*&*~*&*&*&*~*&*~*&*~  
  
"Ok, Emily. It will be at your place? Gre- I have to go. Please spread the word. Bye. And thanks," Tristan said into the phone.  
  
"TRISTAN! Guess what. It's a…"  
  
"WAIT. Don't tell me yet," Tristan interrupted. He turned on the computer and logged onto AOL. "Ok. Now. Tell me," he said as he opened a mail document. He opened his address book and prepared to send the email to every listed screen name.  
  
"IT'S A BOY!" Rory said, excitedly.  
  
"Wow. That's great!" Tristan replied, typing in, 'IT'S A BOY!!!' Onto his email. He sent it.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Mary," said Tristan sweetly as he hugged and then kissed his wife. "I can't believe we're having a son."  
  
"I know, neither can I, and he'll be here in just five months."  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
Tristan picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi. May I talk to Rory please? It's Lane."  
  
"Sure, No Prob." Tristan put the phone to his shoulder and mouthed, "It's Lane." He handed Rory the phone.  
  
"Hi Lane.  
  
"Hi. So. It's a …" Lane asked  
  
"A Boy!!!!!!" Rory Continued.  
  
"O my God. That is so cool!"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, I was sort of expecting it to be to be a girl. You know because of my mom's twins. But, that was last month. But I'm really happy that it's a boy. I mean, not that I'm not disappointed that it's not a girl, I would have been just as happy with each. I guess this just means Tristan and I will have to have a girl next."  
  
"Yeah. That makes sense. But. I have to go. I just called to tell you that Henry and I are eloping on Halloween. So, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"TRISTAN?" Rory called.  
  
"Yeah," Tristan replied, coming out of the bedroom.  
  
"Oh, just making sure that you knew that Lane and Henry are going to elope on Halloween."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
"Good."  
  
"All is Well."  
  
"Ok. We're going to go to Emily and Richard's house tonight, right?"  
  
"Uh-Huh. Mom wanted to take me though. Luke is taking Chris. So, You'll be driving alone tonight."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Bye. I've got to go tell mom. Bye, Dear." Rory picked up her coat and walked out the door.  
  
~*&*~*&*~*&*&*&*~*&*~*&*~  
  
Lorelai was talking very fast and in Ubidubi on her cell phone.  
  
"Ubokabay. Iubi'll subee yuboo labatobor. Buba buby." (A/N: Translation: Okay. I'll see you later.) She clicked the off button. "Ok. I was just calling your grandparents saying that we would be late. You know. We left half an hour after dinner would have started."  
  
"We would have been on time if you hadn't insisted on going to the Diner to ask what time it was. You knew that only Jess was there."  
  
"And you also stopped by Miss Patty's to watch the dancing of the little girls but they were putting on their 'outdoor things'."  
  
"Ok. I just wanted to see their Halloween Routine. Is there something wrong with that?"  
  
"Yes. There is. No more diversions. Or I WILL take the wheel."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE." They stopped yelling, for they had reached the door. "Grandma wants us to go around the back. You go inside, I'll just turn off the car and head in behind you." As soon as Rory left, Lorelai quickly turned off the car and rushed in the front door, which was open. About one minute later, Rory came in the back door. The lights were off, there seemed to be nobody home.  
  
"Hello?" called Rory.  
  
"SURPRISE!" yelled everybody. Out jumped Lorelai, Luke, Chris, Tristan, Maria, Jess, Emily, Richard, Lane, Henry, Sookie, Jackson, Wyatt, Dean, Sandra, Emma, and Jane.  
  
(A/N: In this story, Dean is a fairly good and nice person. He is married to Sandra, and they have two daughters, Emma, who is five, and Jane, who is three. Emma was born when Dean and Sandra were eighteen. She was not an accident. They simply decided that instead of going to college, they would get married and start a family. However, Dean did go to college when Emma and Jane were little so that he would have enough education to get a good job. He and Sandra are very good friends with Rory and Tristan, and Chris often plays with Emma.)  
  
"Thuwpwise!" said Jane, a little bit late. She realized no one else was yelling surprise, looked around, and began to cry.  
  
Rory looked at Dean, as if wanting permission to do something. Dean nodded. "It's okay, Janie, I love the surprise, and I'm so happy you're here." She picked up Jane.  
  
Jane sniffed. "Weawy?"  
  
"Really," answered Rory. She kissed Jane on the forehead and put her down. "Chris, why don't you take Wyatt, Emma, and Janie up to your room and play."  
  
"Okay," said Chris. "C'mon, guys!" They ran up the stairs, and everyone headed to the dinner table. When everybody was seated, Emily spoke up.  
  
"So, Lorelai, have you thought about names for your two little girls?"  
  
"I SURE HAVE! I'm going to name the first one Lorelai."  
  
"And the middle name?"  
  
"Elizabeth."  
  
"The second one?"  
  
"I'm going to name her Lorelai Lorelai. I'll call them Lily and Lizzie."  
  
Emily was aghast. "Well, that's something I've never seen or heard of before. One woman having three daughters by the same name. That certainly will be interesting. Rory, have you thought at all?"  
  
"No, not really, I only just found out that I'm having a boy earlier today."  
  
~*&*~*&*~*&*&*&*~*&*~*&*~  
  
A couple of hours later, Tristan and Rory were driving home in their car. "So," began Tristan, "I was thinking about what your grandmother said. What are we going to name our son?"  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking about that too. Any ideas?"  
  
"Well, I think he should have two middle names, and each of us will pick one. And we'll pick his first name when we see him, so that way it'll really be his."  
  
"That's a great idea. I pick Richard, after my grandfather."  
  
"And I pick Janlan, after mine."  
  
"Okay, that sounds like a good name. A good name for a good boy."  
  
Okay, we're back. We like this chap because there is a bit more Trory interaction. Not much, but we're working on it. Also, we know it's stupid that Lorelai's naming the twins Lorelai and Lorelai, but we find it funny. So, R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	18. Cake and Candy

Author's Note: We finally have a title. But wait. You should already know that. Because. Well. You know. Well. Well. Well. Well. I think that you know what we're talking about. So. What happens in this chap? Well. If you DID read our previous chaps, you would know. Actually, we're just messing with your minds. We have no title, so PLEASE SUBMIT MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, this is really important, so listen up. We made a bunch of mistakes that we need to fix. First of all, Rory and Tris's wedding was in May, not September. Second, Dean was not visiting his new girlfriend, because obviously he's already married and has been in Stars Hollow the whole time, they just haven't run into him. Third, Jess was NOT at the surprise party, because for plot-related reasons that you will see in this chapter, he needs to have not yet met Maria.  
  
Chapter 18: Cake and Candy  
  
"You look fine. Don't worry," Rory was pinning Lane's hair into a bun using a hairagami (A/N: DON'T THOSE THINGS ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!).  
  
"Are you sure?" Lane said, looking worried.  
  
"Yes. I'm sure."  
  
"You had better be right. I mean, it is my big day. Probably the biggest."  
  
"I know. Lane. I can't believe that your mom let you do this."  
  
"Well…"  
  
"You didn't tell her, did you," Rory accused.  
  
"Well, no. I mean she knew that Henry and I are engaged. But she went to Korea last month before I could tell her. And, if I call her now. It will be one in the morning, or something."  
  
"Ok. But I'm NOT telling her when she comes back. It HAS to be you."  
  
"Ok. I get it. Is it done yet?"  
  
"Yeah. You look great."  
  
Lane was wearing a nice white dress. Not quite as fancy as Rory's had been, but it was nice. She was wearing her contact lenses. Rory had been fixing her hair into a bun.  
  
It was early, Friday morning. There had been a frost and the whole town was white. Lane was nervous. She kept twitching. She was mouthing the words to The Beatles's "The Ballad of John and Yoko", which was playing on the radio. The song stopped when Lorelai came in and turned it off.  
  
"Hey!" Lane snapped. "I was listening to that."  
  
"So? Ror, are you almost done? Cause the sooner we get this done, the sooner Luke can get back to the diner and make sure Jess isn't breaking the windows while he tries to scrape ice off them."  
  
The ceremony seemed to last a second. Literally. Lane and Henry were so board that the parson just skipped to the main part. However, the wedding cake afterwards was REALLY good.  
  
(A/N: we did that because we REALLY didn't feel like writing another ceremony scene!)  
  
~*&*~*&*~*&*&*~*&*~*&*~  
  
Meanwhile, back at the diner, Jess was scraping off the windows. Maria walked up to the diner, but Jess didn't turn around to look at her.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Just scraping widows," Jess replied. By her voice, he assumed she was Rory.  
  
"Oh. So, what are you doing?"  
  
"Just scraping widows, and if you intend to ask me one question over and over…"  
  
Jess turned around and saw Maria. He stopped talking right after that. His face slowly turned crimson. Maria couldn't tell if he was blushing or if Jess was just cold. In truth, it was both. (A/N: We are now going to stray from our usual writing style in order to write a really sappy and detailed description of Maria and Jess' reaction when he sees her.) Standing before him was a beautiful woman. He had never met her before, yet he was in love with her. In love with her pale yet rosy complexion. In love with her crimson hair that fell softly in wisps about halfway down her neck. She stood there, tall, thin, and breathtaking.  
  
(A/N: We are considering not saying this, because if you have an average mind, this may have never occurred to you. However, it kinda occurred to us and we wanted to clear it up. Just because we write like this doesn't mean we personally are in love with girls, because in fact, we aren't in love with anyone, we have no personal interest in the opposite sex. It just means we are very good writers and are able to see Maria from Jess' point of view. Of course, it does help that Maria is a real person and we have met her ourselves, so we can describe in extreme detail what she looks like. Oh, BTW, Maria actually is pretty short. We'll shut up now. )  
  
"I don't believe we've met," said Maria, a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"No," managed Jess finally. "I don't believe so. I'm Jess Mariano, Luke Danes' nephew. I work here at the diner."  
  
"Oh, I know Luke quite well. I'm Christopher's teacher, and a good friend of Rory's. Maria Sassani, call me Maria, pleased to meet you." She held out her hand and Jess shook it.  
  
Jess and Maria talked for awhile, and then Maria left, and Jess finished up the windows.  
  
~*&*~*&*~*&*&*~*&*~*&*~  
  
"Chris, honey. Tristan and Rory are here. Do you want to go with them or with me and Daddy?" Lorelai called to Chris through the door of his room.  
  
"Tristan," Christopher said, without thinking.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ready. Chris said as he came out of his room.  
  
He was dressed as a little coffee mug. For the mug, he wore painted cardboard. There was a pillowcase that sewn inside to hold the candy. Inside of the "mug" he was filled with brown tissue paper. And for foam on top, he had bubble wrap painted white.  
  
"You look great." Rory exclaimed.  
  
"Come on. We've got to get done before seven so that you can get to bed.  
  
~*&*~*&*~*&*&*~*&*~*&*~  
  
"Ok, Lorelai. It was great to have him."  
  
"Thanks. BYE!!!!!!!" Lorelai called.  
  
"Well, that was fun." Rory said. Tristan nodded.  
  
They walked in silence. They saw many costumes. MANY. MANy. MAny. Many.  
  
~*&*~*&*~*&*&*~*&*~*&*~  
  
OK. That's it. We loved having you. We know it was an odd ending. Please R/R. Please take the closest exit and… do not trample anybody when you are in line for autographs. 


	19. Three, Four, and Fourteen!

Author's Note: Okay, here it is, the next chapter. We're so TERRIBLY sorry that it took so long. After all, we DO have lives. Celia's class play was last Thursday, and Margaret had ERB's (Educational Records Bureau, i.e. the American Standardized Tests i.e. "Bubble Tests") all this last week, plus a science test on Wednesday plus a History test on Friday. Oh yeah, Celia also had a Geography quiz and a Math quiz, and Margaret had two French quizzes and a Math quiz. Celia and Margaret also both had a chorus concert last week. By the way, today was our sports day, and tomorrow we have another concert, and Margaret, who is an actress, has two shows beginning VERY soon. HOW EVIL IS OUR SCHOOL? Well, considering that is one of the most academically and artistically rigorous schools in New York (i.e. you have to be REALLY smart to go there), our work load this week was light. Not to brag, or anything, but our principal always says, "Girls, don't worry if you get a bad grade. Just remember, an F here is an A anywhere else." But anyway, here's the chap. And by the way, we have some actually worthwhile stuff to say. This chap will prove it. We're obsessed with babies. We believe that the sole purpose of fics is to have all women have LOTS AND LOTS of little babies. Sooooo anyway, SUBMIT TITLES! OH YEAH. We're OBSESSED with descriptions in this chap. Look sharp. And, by the way, this chapter is dedicated to Maria, fictional and real, because today is her birthday, so if you like this chapter, or anything about it, or this fic, or something specific about this chapter, or the character Maria, or the way she's written, or any character, or ANYTHING related to this fic, review and let us know that, and wish Maria a happy birthday, and we'll give her all your good wishes, and maybe, just MAYBE, if we can a) get her to agree and b) more importantly, get up the courage to let her know that we put her in our fic, she'll write a little note back to you all to say hi. So this is a motivation to review. And thanks to everyone who's still reading and reviewing almost every chapter (you know who you are, we're grateful to you)! Happy Reading!  
  
Chapter 19: Three, Four, and…Fourteen!  
  
Chris and Lorelai were sitting at the dining room table. Lorelai was, at this point, fairly large, as she was six months pregnant with twins.  
  
"Okay, Chris, who do you want to invite to you birthday party?"  
  
"Um, well, I wanna invite…umm…WyattEmmaJujuPeteMikeAlexanderAndrewLBrianClaireAndrewRJake!" said Christopher in one breath.  
  
"Woah, slow down there," said Lorelai.  
  
"Wyatt, Emma, Juju, Pete, Mike, Alexander, Andrew L, Brian, Claire, Andrew R, and Jake."  
  
"Okay, I'll make the invitations and send them out. What do you want to do for your party?"  
  
"I wanna have a sleepover at Grandma and Grandpa's! And I want Ms. Sassani to come! And Tristan! And Jess! And Rory!"  
  
"Ok. But, honey, I'm not sure how many people can come."  
  
"When Rory had a sleepover at grandma and grandpa's house, all her friends could come."  
  
"Well, her friends were older. Your friends are only five. But I'm sure that some people can come."  
  
"Fine."  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
"RORY, LORELAI!!!!! Yelled Lane and Sookie as they walked into the diner. The two Gilmore's rounded on them. (A/N: we know. Its really Danes and DuGrey but any way) "What?" asked Sookie as she saw Lorelai pull out a Kleenex and wipe her eyes.  
  
"The Coffee machine broke," Lorelai sobbed.  
  
"WHAT?!!!!!" Lane screeched.  
  
"Sad, but true." Rory replied, soberly.  
  
"Aw, man."  
  
(A/N: we decided not to tell who said these unless NESSECARY. Just guess.)  
  
"I think that I'll die."  
  
"Et moi aussi"  
  
"Well, Lane and I have good news. Right Lane?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I'm having triplets!!!!!!!!" said Sookie, excitedly.  
  
"And, I'm going to find out later today!!!" said Lane.  
  
"Fixed!!!!!!!" Luke said, pouring four mugs for them.  
  
"LUKEY!!!! You saved my life!!!!!" Lorelai sobbed, her eyes filled with tears of joy.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Rory was calmly and quietly walking in the park when Lane walked up to her. Actually, ran, shaking violently.  
  
"Rory! Will you come to the doctor with me? I'm soooo nervous!"  
  
"Sure, Lane, but do you think you can stop shaking enough to drive?"  
  
"No, I think you'd better drive," said Lane.  
  
"Okay, let's take my car." They walked back to Rory and Tristan's apartment building and got in their car. The drive to the doctor's office in Hartford was fairly silent. When they reached the doctor's office, they sat in the waiting room until Lane's name was called.  
  
"Mrs. Cho?" called the nurse at the front desk. Rory and Lane got up and walked into the room. Shortly, the doctor came in and did the sonogram.  
  
"Mrs. Cho, would you like to know what you're having?"  
  
"Yes, please," said Lane, and began to shake even more violently than before.  
  
"Okay….you're having a girl…" said the doctor.  
  
Lane smiled.  
  
"And a boy…" she continued.  
  
"Twins?" cried Lane.  
  
"And a girl…" continued the doctor.  
  
"TRIPLETS?" shouted Lane.  
  
"And a boy," she finished.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!" yelled Lane and Rory. "QUADS!!!!!!!"  
  
"Come on, Lane, get dressed, we've got to go. I need to get back to my mom and Luke's for Chris's party."  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Rory dropped Lane off at her and Henry's apartment, and drove on to Lorelai and Luke's, where things were being set up. In the living room, there was a long table that was all set with brightly colored party goods. There were eight places, because three children, Brian, Claire, and Jake, had been unable to attend.  
  
All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. Chris ran downstairs. He looked slightly disheveled, but adorable. He'd picked out his own outfit and dressed himself with no help whatsoever. He was wearing khaki pants, and a blue and gray striped turtleneck, blue socks, and sneakers. The outfit looked quite nice on him, but his shirt was only half tucked in. As he rushed towards the door, Maria, who was standing in the hallway, scooped Chris up, gave him a hug to acknowledge his cuteness, and tucked in his shirt as he squirmed violently. She put him down and he answered the door. There stood Wyatt. He was wearing red corduroy pants and a white t-shirt which said in red letters "The Chef's Son". Wyatt went in and stood next to Chris.  
  
Then the doorbell rang again, and outside stood Andrew L and Mike, accompanied by Taylor. Lorelai, who was looking on from afar, looked quite appalled when Taylor came in with a son. Taylor promptly left without saying anything. Mike, always Taylor's son, was wearing gray pants and an olive green sweater. He had on brown loafers. He looked like a mini Taylor. Andrew L was simply wearing blue jeans and a white turtleneck.  
  
"Hi, boys, it's very nice to see you!"  
  
"Ms. Sassani, what are you doing here?" asked Wyatt, always the first to speak his mind.  
  
"Yeah, why are you here?" piped up Andrew L.  
  
Mike, always needing to be the leader, said, "I know why she's here! She's here because….ummm….okay, I don't really know."  
  
"I'm here because I'm a very good friend of Chris's mom and sister, Rory," answered Maria.  
  
"Oh," they all said together.  
  
At that moment, through the door, which was still open, walked Emma and Pete. Everyone greeted each other, and Maria explained her presence. Both looked very nice. Emma was wearing a skirt that looked an awful lot like one from Chilton, a white short-sleeved blouse, and a blue cardigan. Pete, who had just come from a Little League game, was wearing his uniform, which consisted of white pants with a green stripe down each leg, a white t-shirt with green sleeves and a green collar, and a green baseball cap. The shirt said his number on the back. And, since it was mid-November and fairly cold, he had a white long sleeved shirt underneath. All the boys sat down, and about three minutes later, the doorbell rang.  
  
Maria opened it, and Juju looked adorable. She was wearing a white smocked dress with pink, purple, and pale blue flowers. Her sash, which was pale pink, was tied in a big bow behind her back. Her smooth, medium-length black hair was pulled into high pigtails, which were tied with pale pink bows. She was wearing white tights and black patent-leather shoes. About ten minutes later, when the party was really starting, there was a knock at the door. It was Andrew R.  
  
Always very quiet and conservative, Andrew, who was wearing a navy blue suit, a light blue button-down shirt, and a blue and gold striped tie, said very quietly, "Sorry I'm late."  
  
"It's okay, Andrew," replied Chris, and the kids started playing games.  
  
The door opened.  
  
"LORELAI!!!!!! A ROBBER!!!!!!" Mike yelled at the top of his lungs as Tristan walked through the door.  
  
"Zip it, kid," Tristan muttered as Lorelai and Rory came rushing into the room.  
  
"Hush, Mike. It's Just Tristan." Rory said, softly.  
  
"Only. If it weren't for me, there wouldn't be any cake."  
  
"TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN TRISTAN!" Chris screeched.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Rory and Tristan and Luke stood in the kitchen. They had just finished decorating the cake.  
  
The vanilla cake had a white layer of icing. In the center of the top of the cake, there was a coffee cup shape made of icing. The coffee cup said 'CHRIS DANES' on it. The cake was chocolate with vanilla icing between the layers. Rory was putting candles on the cake in intervals. Maria and Lorelai were in the living room.  
  
"Tristan, can you go tell mom to get everybody around the table for dinner and cake?" Rory asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
All of the children were assembled at the table. The room went pitch black.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR CHRI-IS,  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" sang 14 voices, only six of them in unison. Maria's voice was very beautiful and it was the loudest of them all. It was easy to tell she'd had voice training. (A/N: Real Maria was a voice major in college and has a VERY nice voice. Real Maria is our chorus director, if you didn't already know.)  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
"Thanks for coming!!!!" Chris called to Andrew L, Mike, Andrew R, and Pete.  
  
"OKAY, PEOPLE, PILE IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" called Lorelai in her typical Lorelai-ish way. She was motioning to the car. Her van, to be exact. She and Luke had bought the van when they found out they were having twins. It could transport seven people. Chris and Wyatt jumped into the way back. It seated three people, and Alexander would be joining them shortly. They would pick him up on their way to Hartford. In the back were Emma and Juju, and in the front was Maria driving and Rory in the passenger seat.  
  
(A/N: In real life, if the real Maria were driving, we would request that you all run for your life. She is THE CRAZIEST person on earth and his highly likely to get into an accident within the first mile of her trip.)  
  
Meanwhile, Lorelai, Luke, and Jess were being driven by Tristan in Rory and Tristan's sliver Honda Civic. Tristan and co. got off successfully and were well on their way to Hartford in no time.  
  
Meanwhile, Rory and Maria were slowly inching along in their van full of five-year-olds. It seemed as if there were constant problems. Finally, everyone arrived. They all went into Emily and Richard's house, which was empty, because they were away on business. Maria, Jess, Tristan, and Rory brought the kids up to the attic, which had been turned into a large carpeted playroom for Chris. There were also two small bedrooms opening off of it and a bathroom. Jess and Tristan got Wyatt, Chris, and Alexander ready for bed, and Maria and Rory helped Emma and Juju. When everyone was ready, the kids all got into their sleeping bags. Rory and Tristan retired to one bedroom, and Maria and Jess retired to the other.  
  
Maria and Jess each sat down on one of the single beds in the small room they were to share.  
  
"So, Jess, I guess I don't really know you that well," said Maria.  
  
"Well, I'd love to get to know you better," answered Jess. He got up and joined Maria on the other bed.  
  
"And I you. You know, this is kinda awkward. We're sharing a room, and we're not married, or engaged. Heck, we're not even dating," returned Maria quietly.  
  
"You know, Maria, things don't stay the same forever." Jess leaned into kiss Maria. But their romantic moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. Maria opened the door, and there stood Juju in her nightgown.  
  
"The dark is scary," said Juju. She sniffed a couple of times. Maria picked her up. She gave Juju a warm hug and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Shh, sweetheart, it's okay. There's nothing wrong. If I take you back to bed, will you stop being scared?"  
  
"Mmm-hmmm." Maria walked Juju back to her sleeping bag. Then she came back into the room.  
  
"So," spoke up Jess, "tell me again why it is you don't have kids?"  
  
"You see, Jess, it's quite logical. I'm not married. But hey, I'm young, I've got plenty of time."  
  
There was a silence. (A/N: Did you know that it has been scientifically proven that there is a lapse in every conversation at least every 21 minutes? We think that's awfully cool!)  
  
"Hey, Jess?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Let's just keep our little 'romantic moment' between the two of us, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
That's it, we ended the chapter on an M/J note because the chapter is dedicated to Maria. Soooo, don't forget to wish her a happy birthday by pressing the happy little blue button (which by the way, would appreciate your patronage…). So, please, since there unfortunately is only one door, try not to trample other readers as you exit. This is for your health and well-being. Thank you and Happy Reading! 


	20. Letters and Other Stuff But Mainly Lette...

A/N: Greetins.  Business first.  If you have a problem with people having unrealistically large amounts of kids, then stop reading here and now.  Because it is in this chap for the first time that it shows that we are taking advantage of the fact that this is FANFICTION and making everybody have lots and lots of kids.  Okay, now we're back to our usual funniness.  Of all of the things that couldn't get stranger, Celia will get/got her Christmas present like in JUNE.  Did you know that July was named for Julius Caesar and August was named for Augustus?  So Celia would have been born in September and Margaret would have been born in December!!!!!!!!  However, it being 20,030,030, no wait its 1881.  No.  What year is it!!!!!!  AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *You've got Mail* wait.  We just got an E-Mail from our brains in Machu Pichu.  Its 2002!!!!!!!!!!!!  Now.  If you'll leave us be, we can tell ya the story of…of….of…of…of oh… who you were just reading about.)

Chapter 20:  Letters and Other Stuff…..but Mainly Letters

"Sure, you can take Chris for dinner. -------------and the weekend---------NO.  not the year, Sookie.  He IS my son.  Not yours. No.  oh.  Stop telling me that you fed Rory and me.  I'm hanging up."

"HI MOM.  WHERE ARE YOU? OR ARE YOU JUST BEING SILENT" Rory called.

"I'm brewing the mix of heaven."

"Mom.  Guess what.  Taylor is opening a coffee shop."

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yeah.  I stopped in this morning to check Luke's competition.  The coffee sucks."

"Lord help us.  I think that we should run up to Taylor with plastic bags on our heads and ---and--- and well.  Break down all his shops!"

"That would not involve running up to him with plastic bags on our heads."

"No.  But it would be fun to take the keys to his apartment.  Or all his shops"

"The shop is right next to Luke's.  We can offer to buy it and then, make an extension to Luke's."

"Grand I idea, If I do say so myself."

"Thanks."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"So Chris won't be at Thanksgiving dinner?"  Tristan asked Rory.

"Nope, mom gave him to Sookie for the weekend.  She wanted him for the year, but mom wouldn't let her." Rory replied.

"I see.  Who else will there?"

"The Charleston's,"

"WHAT?"

"Don't ask.  Dad and Sherry, (don't ask) Mom, Luke, me and you."

"Ah."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

BING-BONG---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello.  Come in.  Let me take your coats.  Who shall I announce?"  The maid said.

"We can just go in." Rory suggested.

"Not without an announcing," the maid said, stubbornly.

"Just say that Rory and Tristan are here," Tristan said.  The maid looked at them oddly and walked into the living room.

"Mr. and Mrs. DuGrey are here."

"Rory, Tristan, how good to see you!"  Emily said.

"Hi grandma.  Are we the first ones here?"

"No.  Your father and his wife got here three hours ago with their kids."

"Kids?  Plural?"

"Yes." Chris walked into the room.  He hugged Rory.

"So," said Rory, "I hear you and Sherry have got kids.  Kids PLURAL."

"Indeed." Chris blew a whistle.  A flood of kids came rushing into the room.  "Meet, in no particular order, Harry, Eliza, Ricky, Andrea, Vanessa, Lindsay, Jason, Jonathan, Emily, Kimberly, George, and Travis."

"WOAH," said Rory.  That was all she could manage.

"Eliza, Andrea, and Lindsay are triplets, age five.  Harry, Ricky, Jonathan, and George are quads, age four.  And Vanessa, Jason, Emily, Kimberly, and Travis are quints, age two."

"Well, Dad, you've certainly got your hands full."

"That's for sure."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mr. DuGrey, I have a slight bone to pick with you," said Hanlon Charleston at the dinner table.

"Which would be what, Mr. Charleston?" asked Tristan.

"You were one of the best students at Chilton.  You could have graduated with honors easily.  And yet you chose to toss that all away and rob a safe."

"Mr. Charleston, I was young, I didn't know any better, my parents were hardly ever home, and there was really no one to teach me right from wrong."

"Well, Mr. DuGrey, you should have been able to teach yourself."

"Rory," said Tristan, "could I see you in the kitchen for a moment?"  Rory looked at Emily for permission.  Emily nodded, and the two left.

When they were in the kitchen, Tristan looked at Rory very solemnly.  "Now Rory," he said, "you know I applied to law school for next year, and only to the Ivy League schools.  I know it's early to have heard back, but Harvard has accepted me.  It's a really great opportunity, but it would mean moving to Boston."

"Oh, Tristan, I don't know. I mean we'll have a brand new baby, and I'd hate to leave my mom, and Luke, and Chris and the twins-to-be, and Maria, and Jess, and my grandparents, and Dean and Sandra, and Emma, and Janie, and Lane and….."

"Rory, I know.  The one plus would be we'd be able to see your dad and Sherry, and Eliza, Andrea, Lindsay, George, Jonathan, Harry, Ricky, Vanessa, Emily, Kimberly, Jason and Travis."

"WOW.  You remembered ALL of their names?"

"Umm, yeah, it was kind of unintentional.  Anyway, what do you think?"

"I don't know, I really need some time to consider it, maybe you'll hear from

other schools and we'll have some choice."

          "Yeah."

~^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^~

Later that evening (it had been a midday dinner) Rory was at her apartment.  She and Tristan were having Maria and Jess and Dean and Sandra and Lane and Henry over for dinner, and Tristan was at the store, allowing Rory to rest.  All of a sudden, the doorbell rang.

Rory went to the door and opened it.  There stood Maria.  There were tears in her eyes, and she looked as if she'd swallowed an apple whole (A/N: THIS IS LIKE OUR OFFICIAL TRADEMARK NOW).  

"Maria?" asked Rory.  "Are you okay?"

"Kyrie," whispered Maria.  She handed Rory the piece of paper that was in her hand.  It was a business-like letter.  Rory read the text.  It read:

Dear Ms. Sassani,

                I am writing to you on behalf of the late Mr. Jonathan E. Greene, regarding the subject of the custody of his daughter, Kyrie Eleison Sassani.  Mr. Greene was killed in an automobile accident just under a week ago, and it was clearly stated in his will that the aforesaid child should be sent to live with her mother if anything should happen to him.      

I am to understand that you, Ms. Sassani, have had no contact with the young lady since her birth six years ago.  However, it is now necessary not only for you to resume contact with your daughter, but to allow her to come and reside with you.  The girl is currently residing in Augusta, Maine.  Please let me know as soon as possible whether you are able to take the girl, and if so, I will bring her to you myself before December 25, 2007.  

                                                                Sincerely,

                                                                Carl F. Davis,

                                                                Attorney-at-Law

          "You have a daughter?" asked Rory.  She was astounded.

"Y-yes," stammered Maria.  "She was born when I was sixteen.  Jon, my boyfriend, was twenty-three, already out of college.  He had the time and money to keep her, I didn't.  So he kept her, and I never saw her again.  After she was born, I went back to school to catch up.  I went to college, and now I'm a teacher.  And Jon's dead.  And I'm going to have to be a mother.  Rory, I'm not ready!"  

Maria began to cry.  Rory just gave her a friendly hug.  "Maria, I'm scared too," she said.  "I sometimes worry that I'm not ready to be a mother.  We'll be taking the step together.  I'll always be there for you, and I know you'll be there for me.  And, just think how much easier it is to have a six-year-old than to have a newborn.  You already teach kindergarteners, she's a first grader.  You're great with the kids at school, and she's no different, just she'll be with you 24 hours a day, seven days a week."

"I know, and thank you so much," said Maria.  "But this is what really got me."  She handed Rory another piece of paper.  It was also a letter.

My Dear Maria,

            I write this as I lie in a bed in the hospital because I know that I may well die, and I want you to have an explanation of everything.  I want our daughter to live with you because I remember you six years ago, and I think you're ready to be a mother.  

Our daughter's name is Kyrie Eleison Sassani.  When you left, I made your last name hers in your honor.  Her first and middle name were also in your honor.  Kyrie Eleison are lyrics from that beautiful song that you used to sing to me.  You have a beautiful voice, Maria.  Whenever I say Kyrie's name, I think of that song, and then of you.  I know she will be happy with you, Maria.  I know you will be happy with her.

                                    Good Luck,

                                                Jon

Rory looked at Maria.  She was choked up.  "So," spoke up Rory, "you're going to let her come, aren't you?"

"Of course, Rory, she's my daughter."  I'm going to call Mr. Davis right now.

BEEP BINK BOOP BEEP BEEP BOP BINK BOOP BEEP BOP

"Carl F. Davis, attorney-at-law," said the voice.

"H-hello?  This is Maria Sassani," said Maria.

"Ah, hello," replied the lawyer.

"I'm prepared to take my daughter in, when can you bring her to me?"

"Ah very good, Ms. Sassani, I'll have her here two weeks from tomorrow."

"Thank you, good bye."  Maria hung up.

"What'd he say?" asked Rory.

"She's coming," said Maria quietly.  "Kyrie's coming home."

K.  THAT WAS ARGUABLY THE MOST DRAMATIC CHAP WE HAVE EVER WRITTEN.  BUT IT SURE WAS JAM-PACKED WITH PLOT.  WE HOPE THIS MEANS MORE REVIEWS (HINT, HINT….) BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  
  



	21. Short King in Stars Hollow, Among Other ...

Author's Note:  This chap was written by Marg, who is currently on her laptop on the plane en route to Raleigh, North Carolina.  From there she plans to take a car to Figure Eight Island, just outside of Wilmington, where she plans to visit the vast entirety of her extended family.  She is currently very worried, because she has never used the laptop before when it wasn't plugged into the wall, and she is quite worried that the battery will suddenly run out and she will lose this precious document.  Of course, it wouldn't really be the end of the world, but you know, Marg is very sentimental.  Marg is aware that this Author's Note is really actually quite rational as opposed to the usual insanity, but what the heck, that's what happens when the two Cheezmeisters are separate.   And, seeing as Celia is back home in NYC, that is most certainly the case.  Bear with us, because Celia is in NYC while Marg is in North Carolina, and by the time Marg gets back, Celia will be at camp.  Therefore, Marg will be writing alone for awhile, and Celia will be only proofreading.  This is because Marg has constant access to a computer wherever she is, but Celia will have no computer at camp.  Marg is not the most glorious writer of comedy; she tends to lean more towards drama.  The comedy in this fic is thanks to Celia.  However, one thing you won't miss because it is created entirely by Marg is all the sap that usually comes with Untitled.  Marg loves sap, and she would never leave it out of her fic.  Now, I, Marg, shall move on to the actual chapter itself.  Oh, just one quick thing.  You'll notice that hugging is a major theme in this chapter.  Right, one more thing.  You all wrote reviews about how you were getting tired of so much Chris.  Unfortunately, we can't write fics that aren't almost entirely focused around one person, so the focus appears to have switched from Chris to Maria.  We hope you can tolerate that for awhile.  By the way, you also asked for Trory interaction, which we tried to have a bit of in this chap.  We know that Luke appears to have disappeared, but he has so little personality that once he's gotten together with Lorelai (which we took care of ages ago), he's not much fun to write.  But we'll try to have him make an appearance at some point in the near future.  Now, you see, I, Marg, have a tendency to ramble and ramble and ramble when Celia isn't here to shut me up.  So I'll force it on myself now and let you just read the story, seeing as I just wrote nearly a page's worth of an author's note, which is wasting a lot of space that I could use for the fic.  By the way, I would like to add that this chapter is the beginning of 'Season Two' of our fic, which is why we haven't uploaded in so long.  I think we're going to say the same thing in a future chapter, but this is the true beginning of Season Two.

Chapter 21: Short King in Stars Hollow, Among other Things

Maria walked up to the diner.  She entered, and as the bell rang, Jess looked up from the counter.

"Hey, Maria!" he said with a smile.  "What's up?"

But when Maria didn't return the smile, he knew something was wrong.  He walked over to her.  "Jess, I-" she began.  But she couldn't go on, for tears filled her eyes.

"Okay, let's talk outside."  He led her to the door, and they stepped outside.  "Now," he began again, "what's troubling you?"

"Jess, I-okay, there's no easy way to say this, so I'll just give you straight facts. I-I have a daughter."

"You WHAT?"  Jess was appalled.

"I have a daughter."

"Are you trying to say that you're pregnant?  Or have you been secretly pregnant this whole time and you just gave birth? Wait, no that makes no sense."

"No, Jess, I have a daughter.  A living daughter.  She's six."

"Which means that when she was born, you were-"

"Sixteen.  Too young.  My boyfriend, Jon, was already out of college.  He took her to raise and let me go.   I went back to school, and brought my grades back up, and now I'm a teacher.  But recently, Jon was-Jon died in a car accident.  Kyrie-that's my daughter, Kyrie Eleison Sassani-has no one else to raise her but me.  I don't know how the lawyers reached me, since I haven't had any contact with him since I left after Kyrie was born.  But they did, and I've agreed to let her come here and live with me."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in. When is she coming?  Does anyone else know?"

"She's coming tomorrow; her flight gets in sometime in the afternoon.  I haven't told anyone else but Rory.  She was the first one I turned to-she's the best friend I have here in Stars Hollow—the best female friend, that is.  After that, I knew I should come tell you."

"Why, Maria? Why'd you tell me before anyone else?"

"Because, back at Chris' birthday party when you asked me why I didn't have kids, and I just responded that I wasn't married, I felt bad not telling you about Kyrie.  I didn't tell you because I figured it would never be important, and I would never even need to bring it up.  But now I do need to bring it up, and I figure you ought to be one of the first to know."

"Thanks, Maria, that's really sweet.  You know I'll always be there for you and Kyrie, right?"

"Of course, and I really appreciate it."  Maria held out her arms, and Jess gave Maria a warm hug.  Both felt an electric current of sorts run through their bodies, but neither said anything about it. 

"Well, I'll see you later," said Jess.  Maria left.  'Oh my gosh,' he thought as she walked away.  'I'm falling in love with her.'  Meanwhile, as she made her way home, Maria was thinking the very same thing.

~~~*&*~~~

Meanwhile, Lorelai and Chris were walking through the center of town.  All of a sudden, Chris' face lit up.  "Mom, look!" he cried.  He pointed at a man walking towards them.

"Shh, Chris!" cried Lorelai.  "What is it?" 

"Mommy, he's wearing shorts, and it's REALLY cold!  Is he an alien?"

"No, Chris, he's not."

"Then why's he wearing shorts?"

"I don't know, but I bet I know who does know."

"Who?" asked Chris hopefully.

"Rory," returned Lorelai.  "Let's go to her house now, okay?"

"Cool!" said Chris.

~~&~~

Meanwhile, at Rory and Tristan's, Tristan entered the apartment with an envelope in his hand and a smile on his face.  

"You look happy," said Rory.

"I am," replied Tristan.  "My law school problem is solved.  I got into Yale!"

"Tristan, that's wonderful!"

"We don't have to move, because I can commute from Hartford every day."

"But Tristan, what are we going to do about income?  You can't work if you're in school, and I can't work because I'll be home with the baby," asked Rory worriedly.  

"Oh, don't you worry.  Not to sound snobbish, and I hope you know that I'm not a snob, but my trust fund's large enough to hold us over until I'm out of law school.  It's only three years."

"Oh, Tristan, this is amazing!  I don't believe it!"  Rory gave Tristan a hug, and then a quick kiss.  Just then, the doorbell rang.  Rory answered it, and it was Lorelai and Chris.  

Tristan offered Lorelai a drink, and the two set off to the kitchen while Chris and Rory sat down in the living room. 

"Rory, guess what!?" cried Chris.

"I don't know, Chris, what?"  Rory was puzzled.

"I was walking with Mom, and I saw a man, and he was wearing this big, long coat, and he had an umbrella, even though it wasn't raining, but most of all, he was wearing SHORTS!"

"Oh yeah, that's Short King.  He's been around since I was your age.  He always walks down Main Street at the same time every afternoon, and no matter what the weather, he ALWAYS wears shorts."

"That's weird!" exclaimed Chris.

"I know," replied Rory.  They both laughed.  Rory gave Chris a hug.

(A/N: Short King is a real guy.  We see him every morning when we walk to school.  Always in the same place, and always in shorts.)

~~*&*~~

Later that afternoon, Jess was at the mall in Hartford.  He hated malls.  (A/N: Remind you of a certain relation of his?)  But he had to be there.  He had bought all of his Christmas presents except for two.  One for Maria, and one for Kyrie.  

(A/N: Incase you haven't figured it out, Kyrie is pronounced KEE-ree-ay.  We hope you interpret that little pronunciation guide the same way we do.)

He was searching through all of the stores, wondering what to get for them.  He remembered that Rory had told him that Kyrie was named after a song.  So he peeked in a jewelry store.  

They had beautiful silver charm bracelets.  He decided to get one for Kyrie.  For the charms, he picked a musical note and a treble clef. (A/N: If you're not musical and don't know what this is, email us and we'll give you a link to a picture of one.)

He also got a heart shaped charm, on which he had her name engraved.  Just her first name—Kyrie. 

But he still didn't know what to get Maria.  He decided to wait until the last minute and see if he was inspired to get something very special.  So he took the bracelet and headed home.  

On the way, he saw a man walking down Main Street wearing shorts.  'It's Short King,' he thought.  'I remember him from when I was a kid.'

~~&~~

The next afternoon, Rory, Maria, and Jess headed to the Hartford airport to pick up Kyrie.  Jess was driving, because Maria was too nervous (A/N: and anyway, as we said before, in real life, it would be life-threatening), and because Rory was seven months pregnant and preferred not to drive if it was possible to avoid it.

"So, Maria, when does her flight get in?" asked Rory.

"Three-thirty-four," replied Maria, reading off an itinerary that had been mailed to her.  "At gate A6.  The flight is coming from Augusta, Maine."

"Okay, we've got plenty of time," said Jess as he parked and turned off the car.  "It's about two-forty-five."

The trio made their way to gate A6 to wait for Kyrie to arrive.  Three-forty rolled around, and the plane didn't arrive.  All of a sudden, they heard an announcement over the loudspeaker.

"Flight 2815 from Augusta, Maine is now arriving at gate A6."  The door to the gate opened, and people began to come out.  

All of a sudden, Maria saw who she knew had to be Kyrie.  A small girl who looked about six stepped out of the doorway.  She had long, blonde hair and brown eyes.  Her eyes were just like Maria's eyes.   She was wearing blue jeans, a pink turtleneck, and a blue coat with pink lining.  She had on a backpack.  Her strawberry-blonde hair was in two neat braids that were tied with pink bows.

The little girl walked over to them.  She looked at Rory.  Then, quietly, she spoke.  "Are you my mother?" she asked Rory, barely audible.

"No, sweetheart, that's your mother," replied Rory softly and kindly.  She pointed to Maria, who was in tears.  Kyrie walked over to her.

"Mommy," said Kyrie quietly, as she gave Maria a shy hug.

Maria gulped.  "That's me," she whispered so that nobody but Kyrie heard it.

~~~&~~~

(A/N: Oh. My. Gosh.  That was the most dramatic thing EVER.  See what happens when Celia's gone?  That's right.  Marg has a dramatic HAYDAY.  She loves drama, because drama=sap!)

~*~*&*~*~

About a week later, everyone had settled into the fact that Kyrie was to be a part of the gang's routine.  (A/N: The official "gang" at this time consists of Lorelai, Luke, Chris, Rory, Tristan, Maria, Jess, and Kyrie.  The unofficial gang includes Lane, Henry, Sookie, Jackson, Wyatt, Dean, Sandra, Emma, and Janie.)

Everyone had worried that Chris and Kyrie wouldn't get along, but it hadn't been a problem, because Chris, having been an only child for five years, had learned to play on his own, and the same had happened to Kyrie.  Chris often played games in his room, and Kyrie liked to read.

It was Christmas Eve, and everyone was eating at Lorelai and Luke's.  The house was beautifully decorated.

Luke had cooked a delicious turkey, with stuffing, and all sorts of other wonderful things that Lorelai or Rory never would have even managed to avoid burning.

After the delicious dinner, everyone retired to the room for presents.  

"Who's going to deliver the presents?" asked Tristan.

"Not me," said Lorelai, "I don't want to move."

"Ditto," said Rory.

"Okay, I'll do it," volunteered Maria.

"Me too," said Jess.  The two walked towards the tree.

"STOP!" cried Rory.   

"STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!" yelled Lorelai.

"What's wrong?" asked Jess.

Maria looked worried.  "Is there a bug?" she asked.

"Nope," said Lorelai with an evil grin, catching on.  "May I just quote a song lyric that will say exactly how we all feel right now?"

"Why not?" asked Rory.  "Can't hurt."

"Okay, from 'Everybody Rejoice' from The Wiz:  "Everybody look up, and see the hope that we've been waiting on!"

(A/N: Juju, in your honor. *bow*  By the way, Juju is a real person and a very good friend of ours.  Juju, the girl in Chris' class, is based on her.)

Maria and Jess looked up.  And there, above them, was a wreath of….(A/N: Can you guess?)

Mistletoe.

"Oh boy," said Jess, as Maria thought the very same thing.

Chris, always blunt, cried, "KISS!"

And so they did.  Jess leaned in towards Maria and placed his lips on hers.  This one kiss, this pivotal kiss, was a major turning point in the relationship.  In it, they let out all the feelings that they had held back for so long, since the day they met.  Both knew that nothing would ever be the same between them.

That's it.  That's the chapter.  I, Marg, am terribly sorry if you dislike drama.  However, I need to give you the lyrics to the songs I mentioned so that it's not plagiarism.  Also, we are I am not entirely sure of the exact lyrics at every single part, so go with the flow.

1) "Everybody Rejoice" (aka "Brand New Day") from The Wiz

A/N: Marg knows this song very well, because she did this show (The Wiz) and this song was her song, the whole thing was her solo.

Everybody Rejoice

Everybody look around,

'Cause there's a reason to rejoice, you see,

Everybody come out,

And let's commence to singing joyfully.

Everybody look up, 

And see the hope that we've been waiting on,

Everybody be glad, 

Because our silent fear and dread are gone!

Freedom, you see,

Has got our hearts singing so joyfully,

Just look about,

You owe it to yourself to check it out!

Can you feel a brand new day?

Can you feel a brand new day?

Can you feel a brand new day?

Can you feel a brand new day?

Everybody be glad,

Because the sun is shining just for us,

Everybody wake up,

Into the morning, into happiness.

Hello, world!

It's like a different way of living now,

Thank you, world!

We always knew that we'd be free somehow!

In harmony, 

Let's show the world that we've got liberty,

It's such a change,

For us to live so independently.

Freedom, you see,

Has got our hearts singing so joyfully,

Just look about, you owe it to yourself to CHECK IT OUT!

Can you feel a brand new day?

Can you feel a brand new day?

Everybody be glad,

Because the sun is shining just for us,

Everybody wake up,

Into the morning, into happiness.

Hello, world!

It's like a different way of living now,

Thank you, world!

We always knew that we'd be free somehow!

In harmony, 

Let's show the world that we've got liberty,

It's such a change,

For us to live so independently.

Freedom, you see,

Has got our hearts singing so joyfully,

Just look about, you owe it to yourself to CHECK IT OUT!

Can you feel a brand new day?

Can you feel a brand new day?

Can you feel a brand new day?

Can you feel a brand new day?

Can you feel, CAN YOU FEEL A BRAND NEW DAY!

(A/N: Flashbacks, anyone?  Juju, this was directed at you and me.)

2) "This Kiss" by Faith Hill

(A/N: We didn't quote this, but we kinda referenced it, and also, ya know how some people put songs at the end of their chapters that they think captures the mood?  Well, that's how we feel about this song.)

This Kiss

I don't want another heartbreak,

I don't need another time to cry, no,

I don't wanna learn the hard way,

Baby, hello, oh no, goodbye.

But you got me like a rocket, 

Shooting straight across the sky,

It's the way you love me, 

It's a feeling like this,

It's centrivocal motion,

It's perpetual bliss,

It's that pivotal moment,

It's-ahhh-impossible,

This kiss, this kiss,

Unstoppable,

This kiss, this kiss,

Cinderella said to Snow White,

How does love get so off course?

All I wanted was a white knight,

With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse.

Riding off into the sunset, 

Baby, I'm forever yours,

It's the way you love me, 

It's a feeling like this,

It's centrivocal motion,

It's perpetual bliss,

It's that pivotal moment,

It's-ahhh-unthinkable,

This kiss, this kiss,

Unsinkable,

This kiss, this kiss,

You can kiss me in the moonlight,

With no rooftop, under the sky,

You can kiss me with the windows open,

While the rain comes pouring inside,

Kiss me in sweet slow motion,

Let's let everything slide,

You've got me floating,

You've got me flying,

It's the way you love me, 

It's a feeling like this,

It's centrivocal motion,

It's perpetual bliss,

It's that pivotal moment,

It's-ahhh-unthinkable,

This kiss, this kiss,

Unsinkable,

This kiss, this kiss,

It's the way you love me, baby,

It's the way you love me, darling,

It's the way you love me, 

It's a feeling like this,

It's centrivocal motion,

It's perpetual bliss,

It's that pivotal moment,

It's-ahhh-subliminal,

This kiss, this kiss,

It's criminal,

This kiss, this kiss,

It's the way you love me, baby,

It's the way you love me, darling…

K, that's it.  Now, pleeeeeeeeeeeez leave a review, and we'll be very very very very very very happy!


	22. Merry Christmas For the Time Being

Author's Note: THE CHEEZ MEISTERS HAVE BEEN REUNITED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We wasted sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo much space on the last author's note that this one will be short. Marg just got back from NC this morning, and Celia leaves for camp tomorrow. They are only together again for a couple of hours..sniff.sniff..WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ! So, Marg might write one chapter again while Celia is gone, but after that, we're together again 'til next summer. Celia wishes to add a few words: howdy. THERE IS ONLY 1 PROB. W/ CAMP NO MARG WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA but that's beside the point. As you may have guessed i had no part in the last chap. But lets actually get to writing. COME ON BABY, LET THE GOOD TIMES ROLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!! btw this chap picks up EXACTLY after the last one ended. Chapter 22: Merry Christmas-For the Time Being. Jess and Maria stood looking at each other. Jess suddenly slapped his forehead and spoke. "I just remembered I have some REALLY important business to take care of. I'll be right back!" He rushed out the door.  
  
"That was weird," remarked Maria.  
  
"What was?" asked Rory. "The kiss, or the fact that he left right after?"  
  
"The leaving part," she replied. "The kiss was, well---wow." She blushed.  
  
"Mommy," said Kyrie.  
  
"Yes, angel?" asked Maria.  
  
"Are you gonna marry Jess now?" asked the girl innocently.  
  
"Well, not now, maybe in a few months. We haven't even been out on a date yet! Do you want me to marry Jess?" returned Maria.  
  
Kyrie nodded softly. "Kinda. I want a daddy again."  
  
"Well, maybe your wish will come true someday." ~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~  
  
Jess ran down the street, around the corner, down another street, and through the door of "Ye Olde Stars Hollow Jewel Shoppe," which was just about to close.  
  
"Let me guess," said the manager. "Just decided to propose to your girlfriend on Christmas morning? Thought so. We get one every year."  
  
"Not at all...but exactly!" said Jess in response to the man's question. "I need a ring-fast. She doesn't know where I am, and I'd like it to stay that way."  
  
"Right. We get those often, too. So, what does your girlfriend like?"  
  
"Ummm, well, ummmm." Jess replied.  
  
"Ah, don't know the girl as well as you thought?"  
  
"Well, you see...we haven't been out on a single date."  
  
The man was appalled. He looked at Jess and then smiled. "First kiss said it all?" he said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"You know everything," replied Jess. "Well, I know she likes green," he replied.  
  
"Hmmm," said the man thoughtfully, "an emerald."  
  
"An emerald?" asked Jess.  
  
"Yes," the man replied. "And diamonds. In fact, I have the perfect ring. An emerald in the middle, with a small diamond on either side. Platinum band."  
  
"H-how much?" asked Jess.  
  
"Well, I tell you what. I know you're in a hurry, so I'll give you a pretty big Christmas discount."  
  
"Thank you!" replied Jess. The man took the ring out of the big jewelry case, and placed it carefully in a small black velvet box.  
  
"Do you...by any chance..giftwrap?" asked Jess sheepishly.  
  
"Why not?" the man wrapped the tiny box in a piece of paper and handed it to Jess. Jess slipped the package in his pocket and headed back to Lorelai's. "Mommy, mommy, mommy!" said both Kyrie and Chris as they ran down the stairs. Maria and Jess, sleeping on the floor in the living room, got up. Jess picked up Chris, and Maria picked up Kyrie.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" they said together.  
  
About an hour later, after a hearty breakfast prepared by Luke, everyone was assembled. They were opening the presents that they hadn't been able to open the night before.  
  
"All right, there's one present that I'd like to have opened first." Jess walked over to the tree and picked up the small package he had purchased the night before. "For you, Maria," he said.  
  
He handed her the present. She opened it. She....(can you guess?)  
  
Looked as if she had swallowed an apple whole. (A/N: ^__^)  
  
"Excuse me for a sec," she said quietly. She grabbed a present from under the tree and rushed out of the house. She sat down on the porch steps, just needing to think.  
  
About five minutes later, Kyrie came out. "Mommy, what's wrong?" asked Kyrie.  
  
"Kyrie, Mommy has a lot to think about right now. Can you go into the house and play with Chris and everybody?"  
  
"Okay, Mommy," replied Kyrie.  
  
"Wait, Kyrie?"  
  
"Yes Mommy?"  
  
"I love you, sweetheart," she replied.  
  
"Love you too," said Kyrie, and ran back inside. At that moment, Maria knew what she needed to do. She got up and ran to her apartment. She took out the ring, and placed it on her left ring finger. She looked at it, smiled, and then realized that she was pressed for time. She found a tiny piece of paper, and wrote one word on it. "Yes."  
  
She put it back in the small velvet box, wrapped the box carefully, and ran back to Lorelai and Luke's. Just as she entered, everyone was finishing.  
  
"Well, I guess that's it, except Maria's stuff," said Rory.  
  
"Wait," said Maria. "I've got one more small one."  
  
She handed Jess the little box. Jess looked worried. "Why are you giving this back to me?" he asked.  
  
She gulped. "Just open it."  
  
He did. When he saw its contents, tears filled his eyes. He jumped up and ran to her. He gave her a hug, and then a kiss.  
  
Everyone in the room was extraordinarily puzzled at the silent exchange that had taken place.  
  
Luke looked at Jess.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
Jess tossed the box to Luke. He opened it and asked, "Yes what?" Maria held up her left hand for everyone to see. Luke looked like (a/n: can you guess?)  
  
  
  
  
  
He had seen a ghost. (a/n: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE FOOLED YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
They exchanged congrats. Maria started to cry, silently, smiling. (a/n: marg is overflowing w/ happiness cuz of the cheesiness. Maria is crying cuz of happiness. Ok ok ok ok we'll shut up now) ####@@@@###@@@###@@###@@@#@#@#@#@# ********The next day*********** Kyrie climbed out of her bed. She walked silently. She was still in awe that Maria's apartment had two floors. She slipped, because she hadn't turned on the lights. She screamed as she began to roll down the stairs.  
  
Maria sat bolt upright. She ran, turning on the hall lights as she heard a sickening crack and a screech from Kyrie. She ran to the phone and dialed the first number that came to her head- Jess's.  
  
"Jess-Kyrie fell-I think she broke her leg-come take us to the hospital- thanks-bye," she said, panicked. ####@@@@###@@@###@@###@@@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Lorelai woke to the sound of a drill. She looked at Luke. He was drilling a coffee machine to a board. He placed the board on her bedside table.  
  
"Merry belated Christmas." He whispered to her. He kissed her, and then turned on the coffee machine. He put an extra mug from the diner.  
  
All of a sudden, the phone rang. Luke picked up. It was Jess. "Hey, Uncle Luke, I'm at the hospital with Maria and Kyrie. Kyrie fell down the stairs. Her ankle is broken. She's happy now because it doesn't hurt anymore. She has a pink cast. More details later. Bye."  
  
Ok. That's it. Like it????????????? You see that little blue button at the bottom of the screen. Yes, that's it. Now push it. Now tell us what you think or we, Bluefroggy will escort you to the land of the undead. JUST KIDDING. PWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEz leave a review tho. THANK YOU. 


End file.
